I Never Thought It'd Be You
by nicola.clair.3
Summary: Ally M. Dawson. A beautiful 19 year old girl living the life of her dreams. Austin M. Moon, a 19 year old boy living the life of his dreams. They are both international pop stars but Ally is bigger and gets no.1 all the time, every week. What happens when they both go back to their home town and ACCIDENTALLY meet each other? Story Better than summary- please read- T my 3rd story x
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A or anything else you recognize.**

**Hey guys, Omg my new story is out! Im so excited to write this one. Ok, so no more chatting and lets get this finished!**

**For those who are reading this story,and didnt read my other 2 because they are a sequel, just saying. My name is Nicola. I am 12 years old and 13 in october. I have blond hair blue eyes and a nice body. Ok, so c'mon lets read!**

* * *

_**Allys Pov**_

_**Ready or not**__  
__**Here I come**__  
__**I like your face**__  
__**Do you like my song?**__  
__**Just sing it**__  
__**La la la**__  
__**La la la**__  
__**And I will find you**___

_**Ready or not**___

_**O... o... o... o... **___

_**Ready or not**___

_**O... o... o... o...**_

"THANK YOU NEW YORK!" I shout out to the crow of people cheering my name as i finish the last song for tonights concert.

Oh, how rude of me. Ok, so im Ally Marie Dawson. 16 year old girl living the dream of a rockstar. Me and my bestfriends, Trish, Cassidy and Kira are now on our way back to my-well our- home country. Miami. To be honest i really miss it there. I miss my family and old friends. The only thing is, paparazzi, every where i go there are there. Thats why i dont live with my parents. I live in a reasonable sized house with my 3 girlfriends. Yes, that is what we call eachother.

Dont get my wrong i love to take pictures with my fans and sign Autographs,HECK, i'd love it there was just fan girls and boys instead of paparazzi. I much prefer them any day.

Anyway, my friends-best friends.

Trish: My short Latino, knew her since kinder garden and well, she is like my bodyguard as well, she is so protective but i love her.

She has long curly hair and a perfect figure**(1). **Oohh and she is my back-up dance for most of my shows.

****Cassidy: She is very tall, the girl i found second, also my back-up dancer and has eyes you could dream of! She has blonde hair and sometimes she cant put curls at the end of her hair and she would shine out to everyone! She has a figure thats a little bigger than mine, but she is still very beautiful. She is also my 2nd back-up dancer. But when i say bigger than mine, i do not mean fat i just mean her hips and longer than mine where she is like 5"5' tall! And yes, i am only like 5"'3-4'.

And then there is my last, but certainly not the least most favorite, Kira: She has black hair that flow's to her shoulders and a figure just like the rest of my girls. She is like Cass and Trish, my back-up dancer and they come to EVERY CONCERT! She has brown eyes and can literally rock anything she wears, its unbelievable! But they will always be my girls.

OK, so thats over i can tell you what im doing right now.

Right now, i am on my tour bus wish the girls and Steve, driving to the air port to fly back to miami. I cant wait to see mine and the girls house it has been 6 months. And i really miss my baby. My black, GT ford convertible. Since i havent found anyone to fall in love with,yet. That is my baby, until i can find a real man to replace it.

Anyway im really tired so im going to sleep and let the girls wake me up when its time to get out of the tour bus so i can go back to Miami. Ok, later's.

* * *

_**Austins Pov**_

_**Na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
Baby let me hear it loud  
Na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
Baby let me hear it loud  
Na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
I ve been looking for the one tonight**_

**_"_**_THANK YOU TORONTO_ HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!" I shouted to the audience as i jumped of the stage with my band.

"Dude that rocked!" Dez said and Trent and Dallas both nodded and we done our "WHADDUP" handshake.

We are all going back to my and the guys, home town tonight and we need sleep so, we are all on the bus now, and we are going to sleep.

OH WAIT! I forgot something? Ah right yes, im Austin Monica Moon, dont laugh at my middle name, i am a 16 year old international pop star living a fantasy life, well at least most of the time. I have dirty blonde hair, no i do not dye it and i am 6" tall.

My band is my best friends. They all play one instrument and well, im the only one that can sing a whole song so, i suggested they were my band instead of us being a boy group.

Ill introduce you.

Dez: My weird red-headed best friend since kinder garden. Man that was very good times when i was younger, never really cared about anything. Anway he is like 6"1' so a little taller than me and is my key-board man. He is very goofy but one you dont want to mess with.

Trent: my half-cast buddy. Now that sounds racist but its how i have to describe him. He is also my bass guitar man. He is about my height and has alot of muscles. He is a muscular man.

And finally Dallas: He has brow shaggy hair that according to him 'flops just the right way'. He has brown eyes and well he is a little shorter than me,Dez and Trent. But we love him anyways. A bro thing you will get it!

As i was saying, i cant wait to get back to my and the guy's house in Miami. 2 reason's 1) I can be me for a little bit of time again and 2) My baby. Oh how i missed her so much! Her name is Beautrix and she is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G-! She is dark shad of blue and is just a perfect roofing top that goes down.

Wait, you didnt think i meant a girlfriend did you? Hahaha, thats funny, no you see, i cant find a girl thats interested in me for me not my 'fame' sometimes that bothers me. I cant believe girls would do that. Is so mean.

Anyway, i hope tomorrow goes alright. I dont want to have to go to A&E again.

That was a bad day.

Ok, so imma head to bed, HEY THAT RHYMED! Ok, night? I dont know how to close one of these? Good bye? Sweet dreams? How should i know im knew at this? Ok, finally goodbye.

* * *

**_Ok guys, so i will be doing what i done on my other stories. I will UPDATE every monday,wednesday,friday and sunday. Just because i started school today and well i need time during the week to do homework. Anyway, ok So Review, Follow Favorite and I will love you my new review's and readers! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and i promise to update those days i said, like i did on my last 2 stories, i will NEVER let you down._**

**_Ok bye _**

**_xxxxxxxxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own A&A.**

**Hey readers! I loved your review's so many and this si my new story! I love you all very much and well all i can say is thank you! Ok, but now, Read!**

* * *

_Ally's Pov_

I woke up and looked at my watched. Urghh, half 8 in the morning. Ok, so some of you might think, ah that early, but for me its a laying. Max Always wants me up at least half 6 and down at the studio by 7 everyday in the morning. So, im lucky for today.

When i go back home, it will be like 3 o'clock in Miami because of the jet-legged. I cant believe it though, i hate it for the time change. Anyway, have woke up the right time because the girls were just about to wake me up because i can hear them talking about me. I get up and go to the bathroom. I pull my hair out of its messy bun and run the shower. When the hot water just touches me and runs down my back in sensational. I never get to shower like this anywhere, so this is my tour bus? SO WHAT? Its better than a hotel where screaming fan's barge in. Dont get me wrong i love them and all but, you need your privacy.

I come out of the shower and put a pair of underwear short-shorts, my black bra and a tank top. I brush my teeth then brush my hair.

I head back to the girls and let out a sigh as i sit down.

"What wrong Als?" Kir asks.

"Nothing, just why can we live on a bus?" I say simply.

"Because its not big enough. What if you want to make a family one day?" Cassidy says arching an eye brow.

"Ew, cass c'mon i dont want to think about that at 16, plus i cant a nice man, to respect me for me" I say sadly.

"Well, we can help. Your going to Club Sensation when we go back and your going to PARTAYY!" Trish says dancing.

I nodded and then then went back into my room to curl my hair and get dressed.

I decided on black skinny jeans and a white Tank top with my leather jacket. I put on my sunglasses and brushed my hair out so it went wavy,just the way i liked it then packed my suitcase. Im all ready to go then i meet the girls out the back.

It was all fun and games the last 20 minutes of the ride until we got out of the bus..

* * *

Austins Pov

WHOO! I-M-G-O-I-N-G-B-A-C-K-T-O-M-I-A-M-I! I cant wait to go home. Hear me out first before you judge. Yes, i have an amazing life, yes i have amazing friends. Yes, i will have to face paparazzi and fan's but there not that bad as long as you give them one pic and one statement. The most comment word or question i get asked is 'have you found yourself The one yet?' i hate that question. I will answer anything but that.

Right now i am sitting with my friends chatting because we are about 1 hour away from the airport. I am so excited.

"So Austin, your going to enjoy this aint you?" Dez says sitting on the oppersite side of the table to me.

"I am but, the paparazzi, and que-" I say before Trent cuts me off

"The question on 'Did you fine 'The One' yet?" Trent says smirking, man my friends know me so well.

"Well, um. Yeah" I say sighing

"Dude dont worry, when we go back to Miami, we are hitting Club Sensation, its this new club that has opened up last weekend and aparently ALL the hot girls go there!" Dallas says smiling.

"Great way to find yourself a person then" i mumble to myself but Trent must have heard.

"Were going to find her dont worry, you will have the love of your life, we are going to help you find her" He says smirking pointing to himself, Dez and Dallas.

I nod in response and head back to my room to get ready.

I take a shower then brush my teeth. I put on my signature blue ripped tight-but not so-tight jeans with a chair hanging from them with a white v-neck and add my blue blazer's to my feet. I do my hair the messy way i like it and grab my sunglasses. I packed my suitcase and go to the front of the bus where the rest of the boys were waiting for me.

We were chatting and practically making every one laugh including our bus driver Zac, while trying to see whp could do the funniest thing. Dez won, what a surprise there.

The bus stopped and i looked at the guys for reassurance this was real and they all nodded. The doors open and it was hectic..

* * *

Allys pov

I walked out of the bus and there were two security guards where my bus doors where and where the entrance of the plane was. I walked out and there was two long barriers that covered the whole of the parking lot and left a walk way down the middle of it. I walked down the path and signed as many autographs and took as many pictures as i could but i really had to go.

"Im sorry, i really have to go, but thanks for coming, i didnt ask you to, but i love you you Ally D'ers!" I shout out and they all cheer my name as i entered the plane. Wow i have never in my life been welcomed that much.

I sat down in my chair and decided to catch up on some sleep. As the plane was taking off i swear i could hear my fans still cheering me from 3,000 feet above, either that or my earphones are broke. Huh, oh well, i didnt ask for there to be THAT many fans, i am always number 1 for my songs every week and get awards every year for it as well.

Like last weeks number one was 'Austin Moon: Loud' and i really like that song, but then my new song 'Explode' came out and went straight to number one within 10 minutes i think it was. I have a 2014 world record for that.

Anyway, i will talk to you when me and my girls are off the plane in 2 hours time.

* * *

Austins Pov

I walked out of my bus and there was a walk way then either side was a crowd of people. It wasnt big but there was quite a few thousand. There was two sicurity guards so i decided to ask them what this was about i mean, im honored but i cant stay long.

"Excuse me, i cant stop for my fans, i have to catch a plane, i hope you understand" I say nicely and he laughs.

"These are miss, Ally Dawsons fan's she was here an hour ago and they think she is going to come back out, but i can say thats it not going to happen. Trust me Mr, Moon" He says polietly, I nod and carry on walking.

Was i upset that they were there for Ally and not me? Yes. Was i going to make a fuss? No. Do i hate Ally for it? No.

Thats another question i hate about paparazzi, they always go 'Do you dilike Ally for always stealing my Number 1 spots on the chart?" No truth is, i think she would be lovely to meet in person. She is pretty in all the TeenNow mags i see in the shops as front covers and heck, the guys start reading her twitter every2 seconds and read her magazine posts. Do i think she is pretty. Yes she is very.

When i think about it i would like to have a girlfriend like Ally i can live with the rest of my life. But, we can see thats not going to happen until im un famous and non-rich so i dont have gold diggers on my back.

Anyway, im on the plane now so i will talk to you.. whats your name? Lets say its mike. I ill talk to you mike when i have finished catching up on my sleep and i have to get off. Right now im exhausted so, see you in a few.

And thats how my morning ended.

* * *

**Hey guys so R&F&F please, i will love you forever. And am i doing good on this story so far? Its not like one i would normally do. Give me your opinions. Anway, im tired and i have school tomorrow and i know i said i was only undating Monday's Wednesday's Fridays and Sundays but i cant tomorrow so think of it as a treat. Ok, night or morning for you guys but in my case, its night.**

**Love you's guys xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin And Ally, if i did they would be together.**

**Hey guys, so im sorry for not updating as soon as i hoped but its here now. Thank you for reviewing i loved them all but i sort of had writers block for this chapter so i hope its ok, as i have planned this chapter for like 2 days. Ok, R&F&F please, and #HaveFunReading!**

* * *

Ally's Pov

"HOME!" I shout as i dropped by bags on the floor of my room and landed on my king sized bed smelling the sent in my room.

I let out a happy sigh as i laughed to myself. These past months have been amazing and crazy. But,, out of it all, i miss my home, my family and friends. Yes, so in a week i have to go back to work and record my next album but i have a week to party.

We are going to Club Sensation soon in a bout 3 hours and im just going to enjoy it with my best friends. I know they're say there are going to find me the perfect one, but i dont think i will ever get it. Anway, i better start getting ready, the girls take ages and ALL WAYS want me to help them get ready, they all ways say im the hottest out of them all but i think Cassidy is. Dont get me wrong Kira and Trish are beautiful but Cass have the blue eyes blonde hair, she can get any guys she wants. But her way to refusing is 'sorry i have one' because she says she wants a man that likes her for her and not her looks,or body.

Anyway, im hungry havent eating since this morning and it 3:15 already. I walk down stairs and walk into this kitchen. I cook myself some pancakes and then go into the front room. I look on tv and there isnt anything to watch to i look at the X-box and dont evem think twice Zombie Slayer 2 is on my screen and i have the remote control in my hands moving my fingers over the button;s quickly.

"Your never going to find a guy dressed like that" Cass says walking in bags in hand with trish and Kira.

"Hey! For your information, i can get any guys i probably want, dressed like this, im Ally Marie Fucking Dawson" I say mimicking my name.

Its not that i dont dis-like my name is just everyone would probably want to date me. Especially the boys. Is cute how most of the signs held up are by boys and they say 'Marry Me Ally" or "I LOVE YOU ALLY!". I just, i need the 'One'. Im not desperate its just i want a true relationship, not some teenage drama.

"Ok, yes you have your point" Trish say looking at the tv "You've been playing Zombie Slayer 2 again havent you?" Trish says smirking at me

"Its a cool game!" I say in protest.

"Oh, ok i like it but im not addicted" Kira says laughing and i laugh along with her.

"Right i have an hour and half to go look a little decent, im going to get dressed" I say

"Ally, wear something you would normally wear, you always look hot either way" Cassidy says smiling to me.

Is that true?

Anyway i put on a black leather skater skirt and a purple tank top and my black leather jacket and my black stiletto's.

"Ready" I say to the girls as we head to the club in my black Gt ford convertible.

Tonight should be good.

* * *

Austins Pov

I walked into my room and flopped onto my bed. I left the guys to let them go to their families as they did with mine. I promised them i would meet them in an hour to go to that new club they wanted to go to. They said it has the hottest chicks so they cant find someone they like.

"good to be back" i say walking down the stairs breathing the air in.

I walked into the kitchen and found a note on the fridge.

I opened it and it said

_Austin,_

_Im sorry we are not home dear, we are coming home in a week or 2 . Just do what your would when you go on tour. Im sorry and your dad and I are getting you a sorry present. Be home in 2 weeks,_

_Love you,_

_Mom & Dad x_

I sighed loudly to myself thinking about being home by myself for 2 weeks straight. I opened the cupboard and made pancakes. My favorite food in the world. I walked into the front room thinking. What if i was to get hurt and my parents were away? What would they do, they would say their last goodbye by a note. Nuh-uh, its their fault. They've never really been supportive since i because a Internationale sensation.

Anyway i finished m pancakes then looked through my tv and nothing was on. Thats when i looked at the time and i had to meet the guys in the mall. Oh great wonders that would be.

I took a shower then out on my ripped-jeans and chain attached and a red v-neck t-shirt. I put on my black blazers and head out the door to meet my baby.

"Hey baby!" I say as i approach my blue Aston Martin. She is my life.

I get in and start driving to the mall. Its good i have blacked windows or fans would follow me as they know im in Miami.

I park in a parking space under a tree so the sun dont make my car too hot and head to Mini's around the back.

I start whistling and then see the guys and they head towards me.

"Ok, ready?" Dallas says pumped?

"Yeah, c'mon!" Trent says leading us to the club. It has load music on, thats very moden and right now has one of Chris Brown songs on. We show our ID and enter and we see everything.

Some people noticed me and asked for autographs so i happily done it. The whole 1 hour we was there they just played music and we had drinks, not to many though. Me and the guys chatted some more until Dez decided to go dance with some girls but that didnt work out...

About 15 minutes later Dez comes back panting but excited.

"Austin...gues-guess... what" Dez says catching her breathe.

"What dude?" Trent says and Dallas nods to continue and Dez just satnds there smiling.

"TELL US ALREADY!" I say and he nods.

"Ally MARIE FUCKING DAWSON IS HERE!" He shouts and our moths drop.

Is there a chance tonight i could talk to her? Yes. A i nervous i can? Yes am i going to? NOT SURE.

We here the paparazzi flashing as she screams for them to go away and we see her and her friends enter a booth across from mine. She ordered some Malibu and coke for her and her friends. Wow, this girl know's how to drink.

10 minutes later i see her and her friends on the dance floor and man can she work it. I can see all the guys looks on their faces and they're watching her. That just makes my fist clench together. The song ended and they headed back to their booth as they boys did to mine.

"Go talk to her" Dez says and i nod my head. Just as i was about to stand up the Dj started talking.

"We have a amazing guest for tonight! Ladies and gentlemen ALLY DAWSON IS HERE!" He shouted into the microphone. I sighed and didnt take my gaze of her as she walked onto stage as every one wanted her to sing. I could tell she was pissed because her facial expression, but apparently no one else did.

"Hey guys, Im Ally and im going to sing my new song thats coming out soon, enjoy it" She says and smiles sadly. The beat started kicking in and me and the guys nodded to it as her and her friends started dancing with it.

_**When you're ready come and get it  
(Na na na na na na)  
When you ready come and get it  
(Na na na na na na)  
You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation  
I'll be sittin' right here, real patient  
All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby  
Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.**_

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
I love you much too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.  
This love ain't finished yet  
So baby whenever you're ready

When you ready come and get it  
When you ready come and get it  
When you ready come and get it  
Na na na, Na na na, Na na na

You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.  
And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs.  
I'm gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side  
Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it  
Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
So baby whenever you're ready

When you ready come and get it  
When you ready come and get it  
When you ready come and get it  
Na na na, Na na na, Na na na

When you ready come and get it

This love will be the death of me, but I know I'll die happily  
I know I know I know  
Because you love me so yeah!

When you ready come and get it  
When you ready come and get it  
When you ready come and get it  
Na na na, Na na na, Na na na

She finished her song out of breathe and went back to sit at her booth with her friends as she smiled sadly at her self looking at the table.

I looked away for a second as the guys were talking to me.

"Er Austin is that Elliot and Jaymie from school?" Dallas says pointing i instantly looked around and saw that Ally was at the bar but they were bothering her because she kept trying to get away but they wouldnt let her.

"I think she said move?" I say standing behind them.

"Oh well looky here, Austin Moon, the rising star" They say and i smirk and Ally smiles to me and i can help but feel butterfly's

"Yes, thats my name but leave. Now" I say and they give me a glare and left.

"Thanks" Ally says smiling to me.

"Its alright, Im Austin" I say smiling

"i know, and im Ally" She says and i cant help but laugh

"I know" Is all i say then she writes something down.

"Here comes forever" She whispers to me handing me the paper then walking around out of the club with her friends. I looked at the note and it had her name a number.

I Austin Moon got Ally Marie Dawsons number. My luck just got better

* * *

**Hey guys, this is my longest chapter yet because i wanted them to meet already! Anyway R&F&F please and i love you. xxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&a**

**Hey guys, so i loved all your reviews and im sorry i didnt update...:/ Anyway, keep reviewing and i just watched the Teen Beach Movie dance along, and did you see Ross Lynch, OMG! OK, fan girling over on with the story.**

* * *

Allys Pov

I just gave Austin Moon my number. Oh my what is he thinks im a freek for giving him my number, we just met. Am i panicing to much? Ok, anyway I walked out of the club and the paparazzi was at me again. I suddenly felt a pair of arms around me. The sent around me was beautiful and the arms were strong. I felt protected. When you feel like your in the middle of your paradise and never want to leave, or you in a dream. Yeah thats how i felt now, just by this AMAZING sent and warmth. I dont even know who it is. I play along with it until i get to my limo. I look up as the girls are with boys and i see no other than..

Austin Moon.

"Thanks," I say, again tonight as i get into my limo.

"No problem, so cant we hang out some more? Its only 12:30?" He asks me and i let out a small giggle.

"Sure, why dont you and your guys over there come back to mine?" I say wondering if its to much.

Truth be told, i hate the dark and being out in it for...personal reasons. Anyway he smiles and heads over to his friends. I let the girls know whats happening and they just squeal like little kids getting sweets. I get into the limo and the boys follow my lead in after. We -meaning me and the girls- sat at one end and the boys sat at the other. I was talking to the limo driver while our group talked basics and out of my window i saw a car. But this wasnt just an ordinary car. It looked alot like.. um dont worry. I was finally brought back to life when cassidy was talking to me.

"Ally..earth to Ally...ALLY!" She finally screamed

"AHH! Cass, dont do that" I say swatting her gently.

"Whats a matter" Kira asks me as the others look worried.

I decided to ignore the question and as if god helped me out we arrived at my house.

"Oh look were here, come on" i say hopping out of the car and opening my door. I turned on the light and set my things down as i heard the door close.

I see Cass, Kira and Trish all tell the boys to make them selfs feel at home and walk into the kitchen closing the door.

"Um, what was that?" Trish asks arching an eye brow

"What was what" i ask confused

"The limo scene you put on, tensing up and stuff" Kira replys back taking a bottle of WKD of out the fridge.

"Um, its nothing, forget it" I say and grab myself a blue WKD and was about to walk out until Cassidy grabbed me.

"Als, we are all best friends c'mon tell us" She says and i knew she was going to find out at some point so i let out a deep sigh.

"I thought.. i thought i saw erm, Masons car, but i dont think it was so forget it" I say and open the door to see the guys eyeing my house top to bottem.

I go and sit down in my egg chair thats hanging from the ceiling and take a sip of my drink.

* * *

Austins Pov

As Ally gave me her number she walked outside and i could here the paparazzi crowding her so i ran out with the guys and covered her with my red leather zip-up jacket and my arms holding my head down. She smelt like strawberry's and Charlie Red perfume. I know the smell because it reminds me of my sister. Long story short, she passed away from a school trip and only 1 out of the 30 survived but was very badly injured with brain damage and ended up dying anyway. Anyway, dont make me cry! We got to her limo she looked up at me and smiled.

She told me thanks and we had our little conversation about nothing reasonable. I finally had the guts to ask her if she wanted to hang out and she asked me and the guy to come back to her place.

The limo ride wasnt that long, about 10 minutes but our group just chatted about things that were funny, and stupid things because of Dez, but Trish still seemed to laugh. 2 minutes before we got back to Allys though, she acted..different. Like strange and tense different. Cass, Kira and Trish did ask if she was ok and she just let it slide. As did i , but the next time she acts different, i making it my business. Ally is sweet and innocent and if anyone has a problem and is moody to her, i will hurt them. Simply as.

We walked into Allys and her house is, my words and I quote 'AMAZING'! She has like an x-box, WII play station 3 , 80" flat screen plasma Tv on the wall with loads of other great stuff.

She walked straight to the kitchen as Cassidy Trish and Kira told us to make us feel at home and we did as we was told. The guys and I started talking as Cass, Kira and Trish followed Ally and it wasnt until 10 minutes later they all decided to walk out.

"Ok, so what should we do?" Trent asks and the girls srugged.

"Oh how about confessions?" Dallas asked and Cassidy smirked at him as he smirked back, ah they will make a great couple.

"Ok, erm, Trish you first, what the most embarrassing thing you have even done?" Dez asks and she thinks.

"O-O! When i was younger, my mum used to make me go to this camp, and one time we was playing a game, cant remember whats it called, anyway i went to do something, but i fell and landing in a mud train, then i go up and had mud all over me. And i thought nothing else worse could happen, i was wrong, as i went back to my tent there was a squirrel in my tent and were i had mud over me some acorns were attached and the squirrels nipped at me, i hated it it really hurt yanno" She says as we busted out laughing.

"Ok, Ally whats the most scariest thing that has every happened to you in the dark?" Dallas asks her and she freezes then thinks. We all wait and she turns to us and the girls look worried.

"Um, i need a drink who wants o-one" She says and gets up nervously.

I follow her in there and make her jump as she turns around and see's me.

"Im sorry didnt mean to scare you,whats a matter? Why did you answer Dallas' question?" i ask confused helping her open a bottle of wine for her and the girls.

"Er, no reason just, i didnt want to answer, ha ha " She say nervously. Ok somethings up because SHE never gets nervous, even when she has to do something crazy, trust me i have seen her on Tv in a few concerts,

"Als, i know your lying come on tell me" I say making a puppy dog face.

"Em, no sorry" She says and went to walk out but i grab her and make her put down the glasses and face me.

"Ally, whats a matter?" I ask in all seriousness her face inches away from mine holding her hands to my chest.

"It happened when i was 17, i was out in the street with my boyfriend and well erm, he basically wanted sex and i told him no, but he erm d-didnt want that as an answer s-so he t-took me down a really d-dark a-ally and erm r-r-raped me" she says letting a few tears drop and i just froze in my head but held her to my chest.

Ally got rapped when she was 17, 2 years ago and im going to make that son of a bitch pay.

No body and i mean nobody hurt my Ally. Yes, we not technically dating but i feel like i have known her for ever, so she is MINE!

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE- I know i said Ally and Austin were 16 but lets make it 19 as its better for that age to go with the story and i know i said Austin lived with his guys, but i changed that as well, sorry.**

**Anyway, R&F&F i will love you more than i do ;) and until sunday, enjoy and have a good weekend!**

**xxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**Hey guysm enjoying the weekend? I know i am, but i have had tons of homework so im sorry if this is a little short. Anyway, so that last chapter i left you with a cliffy, sorry. Any who, the story!**

* * *

Austins Pov

I cant believe that man! Who does he think he is raping Ally? See, this is what i have learned, never force a girl into sex. Make sure they make the first move, but then still ask them if they want to go along with it. And Ally didnt want to. That son of a bitch forced her to. Im currently still in the kitchen holding Ally as we just talk and try to get her mind of of things. I doubt that the guys will come check because i told them what ever they do when i with Ally dont disturb me and they are probably sucking the faces of of cass,kir and Trish.

Anyway, my main priority is Ally. I need her to open up to the guys so they can help me destroy Mason. I dont care if it will take 1 week, 1 month to a year! We are going to make sure never to mess with her again. Ever, as long as I live.

Ally final gets away from my chest and i give her a confused look. She giggles and comes close so our lips are inches away.

"As much as i love being in your arms we have to go out there or to bed, its half 3 and im exhausted" She says whispering resting her head on mine with her eyes closed.

"I dont mind, i will always love you no matter what you do" I whisper back, but then i realize what i say and so does Ally and she blushed and pulls away.

Did i ruin the moment? Oh well it was nice while it lasted.

"Thank you" Ally whispers and kisses my cheek. Wait she just kissed my cheek.

She walks out of the kitchen and i just smile to myself. I like her so much. I need to tell her.

I follow her out and we just get smirks thrown at us. I slightly smirk back and sit down.

"SO.. Als you ok? Did you tell him?" Cassidy says to her while she gets of the floor to go sit next to her.

"Um, yeah i did, but i tired so imma he-" She says before Dallas cuts her short

"What, what did you tell him" Dallas smirks. He has the wrong idea about what he thinks she told be.

"Dallas leave it" I say but Ally just shakes her head.

"No they have a right to know, well Dallas, i didnt asnwer your questin in confessions was well because when i was 17 me and my boyfriend were walking and he basically begged me for sex. I didnt want to so i said no, he didnt take it as an answer and took me down a really d-dark a-alley and well um r-r-" She says but he cuts her short.

"I get it im sorry ally if i would known i wouldnt have asked" He says to her hugging her for comfort.

* * *

Allys Pov

"I get it im sorry ally if i would known i wouldnt have asked" Dallas says comforting me.

I just told them what happened and im sitting with tears flowing down my cheeks not moving. I then got a tune in my head and excused myself from everyone else. I walked upstairs grabbed my book and started writing. Tears fell down as i sung it quietly.

_**We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain  
We jumped, never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell  
A love no one could deny**_

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was break me  
Yeah, you wreck me

I put you high up in the sky  
And now, you're not coming down  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was break me  
Yeah, you wreck me

I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you in  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you in

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you

I finished the last note and held it out until clapping stopped me from my thoughts of the song.

"That was good" Austin states walking in my room sitting on my bed.

"Thanks,just wrote it" I say a put my book away.

"What is this some sort of" He says trying to get my book but i interrupt him

"Please. Never. Touch. My. Book" I say dead serious and he puts both of his hands up.

"Sorry" I continue

"Ally i didnt mean to come up here but everyone left and Cass, Kira and Trish told me to stay to look after you, i can go if you like though?" He says and make me smile

"I dont want you to go, lets watch a film" I say putting my book on my bed and walking ver to the dvd cupboard.

"What film?" He says and i smirk.

"How about..." I begin but he cuts me short

"No," He says and i quickly a confused look his way,

"I was going to say Zaliens but ok what fil" I begin but he cuts me off again

"You like Zalien's?" He asks and i blush

"Yeah, i have the video game aswell" I say and he smiled widely.

" I say we have a zalien night/ early day time" He says nodding making me laugh.

I went along with it as we watched zalien's all of them and played Zombie Slayer 2, best night/ early day ever. And i think you could say i fell under Austins spell.

I may be falling for him. But lets see if he will catch me.

* * *

**Hey guys so R&F&F please and did you see what i put in the last bit? Did yiu get my joke? Anyway, hoped you liked it and i will update within 2 days due to school tomorrow..:/ sorry. Anyway, i love you millions! xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**HEY GUYS! OK, please dont hate me. I have had a lot of bad things happen to me in this week. Let me explain. 1) MY POWER WENT OUT FOR 3 HOLE DAYS SO I COULDNT WRITE! 2) My best friends from school, well, used to be, made a massive rumor about me and it kinda go me down. Im ok though, everyone still thinks the same of me, im just not talking to Rosie or Ella. Ok, so thats it but im going to write Allys life a little dramatic, because WE ALL love drama! Anyway, i hope you can forgive me as i was dying when i couldnt update. It was worser than the time i went on holiday!**

* * *

Allys Pov

I wake up to the sound of banging on my front door. Me being the groany person i am when i wake up stumble to the door and open it. I look in front of me and i see no one. Huh strange. I look out on my street and no one was there. I felt confused but let it slide. Since im up i might as well get ready to head to ABG studio's to go see Max. I go upstairs and take a shower.

I stand there for about 5 minutes letting the warm water hit me and i sigh loudly. After what seems like 10 minutes, i got out of the shower and dried myself of. I put my underwear on and my red lacy bra on. I walk over to my wardrobe and look for something to wear. I finally picked something out and changed into it.

I wore white skinny jeans and a nice grey halter top. I tucked it into my jeans and let it bag out nicely as i done up the neck part to my top. Instead of sleeve's i had it go round my neck nicely so i wont get strangled. I waked over to my dressing table and did my nice wavy hair i do everyday and applied some foundation, blusher and mascara and slipped on my black leather jacket. I then walk over to my bed and put on a pair of fluffy socks but since the girls have probably took my pair im left with odd ones. Oh well i slide a pink fluffy sock on one foot and a black one on the other then put on m black knee high sued heal boots. I grab my keys and lock the door then head to the studio in my car.

When i arrive im greeted by a big hug from Max.

"ALLY! How the ehck have ya been?" He says as i entered the studio, my recording room.

"Im good max, how are you?" I say giving him the coffee i just made for him and myself.

"Im good, so what song today?" He says and i think.

"I want to record 2 new songs that i have wrote over the weekend and then we can just mess around with the songs that we have already wrote for the new album get the timing's right and stuff.

"Sounds good, ok see you in the studio in 5" He says then leaves.

I pull out my phone and text the girls.

_come to the studio in 15 minutes, im in my recording booth, see you then xoxo_

I put my phone back and headed to the studio. I walked in and took of my shoes because they were killing my feet and i put on my headphones and started singing.

* * *

Austins Pov

I got up out of bed and looked at my phone, 10:15. I got up and made myself a coffee before heading back upstairs. I looked at my phone and Dez texted me.

_See you at studio with Trent and Dallas at 11. We need to record, Jordan said_

__I groaned to myself and went to the shower. I washed my hair then my body and let the water drip down me and i stood there. There was just something calming about the shower and when the water hits you. It lets you relax. I finally decided to step out of my fantasy world and got dressed. I put my signature outfit. A pair of dark blue ripped jeans with a chain attached, my red v-neck and my whistle neckless. I grabbed my dark purple leather jacket and sunglasses and headed out the door.

I got into my car and headed to AGB studios to meet the guys it was 11:04 and i know Dez will moan at me for being late. It was finally 11:06 when i got there and walked to 3 moany guys standing outside.

"Your late" Dez said, see what did i tell you

"Sorry got up late, ok lets go what time does Jordan want to see us" I asked walking into the building

"11:35 to be exact, so lets just chi..OH SORRY" Dallas says walking into a girl in front of hi,

"Its fine, honest- wait Dallas?" the girl said to him. I then studied their face and then it came to me. It was Cassidy Trish and Kira. Dez, Dallas and Trent all started talking to them when i apparently 'rudly' interrupted.

"Erm, where is Ally?" I ask and the girls smirk

"Recording, wanna go see? We will have to be quiet though! Trish says and we all nod.

She lead us to a recording room and music was banging. We opened the door and peeped through. Max signalled us to come in and we all sat down quietly watching Ally as she sung.

_** We touch down on the east coast**_  
_**Dinner in the sky rise, winter is the best time for walking in the city lights**_  
_**You and I, you and I**_  
_**Woah woah**_

_**No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know**_  
_**I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way**_  
_**No matter what the people say,**_  
_**I know that we'll never break**_  
_**Cause our love was made, made in the USA**_

_**Cause baby I'll bite the bullet**_  
_**And take the blow for love**_  
_**Woahhhh, our love was made in the usa**_  
_**Made in the USA, made in the USA**_

_**No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know**_  
_**I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way**_  
_**No matter what the people say,**_  
_**I know that we'll never break**_  
_**Cause our love was made, made in the USA**_  
_**Made in the USA, yeah**__ (_She bolted the last word out eyes closed for the hole song.

_**Made in the U.S.**_  
_**Made in the U.S.**_  
_**Made in the U.S.A **_

She still stood there eyes closed her breathing in sync while i was sitting, doing nothing but listening to Allys beautiful voice and panting for air. God it was true, she could take your breathe away.

She finally opened her eyes and took of her head phones. She walked out and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw us. She smiled and walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and drunk it fastly but nicely.

I looked over to the guys as they were each stairing at their lady friends wide eyed because the girls were stairing at Ally jaws open.

"Is that-" Kira started but Ally cut her off

"Uh huh" She replied noddin'

"Are we-" Trish said but ally cutting her off

"Yepp" She said popping the p

"are you-" Cassidy said standing up to join the rest of the girls and Ally did the same and cut her off.

"Positive" She replied smiling then they all broke into squeals

"EEEKKK!" They all screamed joining in a group hug

Me and the guys stood here looking at eachother confused.

"Girls, the guys are confused tell them" Max said exeting the room

"Ok, me and the girls are performing that song together and The Summer End Bash, you guys are playing to. But that song is the number 1 dancing song of the year, and me and the girls are excited to put a dance routine together for it, we have been waiting months for the perfect song, and i wrote it" She says making the girls squeal again. I wrapped her in a hug as the other guys did and whispered ' i need to talk to you' in her ear. She looked confused and worried and i just smiled leading her out of the room.

"Whats a matter?" Ally asked confused.

"Als, listen, i have known you for a week now, i know it seems short but, i already know i cant live my life without you, i need you and i really really like you," I say and Ally smiles

"Me to" She says smiling up at me.

"Could i please have you do the honor of being my girlfriend" I say my head resting on hers

"Yes, and you could've asked sooner, i have been waiting this whole week" She says laughing but then we both leaned in for a passionate kiss.

We would have stayed the longer if we hadnt of heard a massive AAWWW coming from the door. We turned around to see Cass and Dallas holding hands- they are most likey official Kira and Trent together- they're official too and Trish was standing in front of Dez with his hands around her waist. They are too.

"Looks like we all have our life sorted" Trish says making everyone laugh and Ally kisses me again.

I have to admit this was the best day ever, well second under meeting Ally.

* * *

**Hey guys so R&F&F please and again im so sorry for not updating but i will try and i hopefully will never leave you waiting that long ever again. Ok, so i hoped you enjoyed this chaper and Auslly is finally here along with Dassidy and Trez and Tira.**

**Love you guys xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: I do not own A&A**

**Hey guys so, THIS IS IMPORTANT! I did not mean to apparently 'copy' Two worlds story. My friend told me about it and what she thought would be good to write after my other story, so i did what she said. It wasnt until i got a review saying it was a perfect copy. I honestly didnt mean to go down the same story line as it and im going to try and change it a little.**

**Anyway, HaPpY birthday EnvyNV for yesterday, hope you had a wonderful day. Ok now story time.**

**#EnjoyReading**

* * *

_I MONTH LATER_

**Allys Pov**

Ok, so Austin and I have been together for 2 months now and it has been the first 2 months of my entire life that i have felt this good. Dont get me wrong when i got my recording contract i was ecstatic but this... this was meant to be. I am currently watching tv but not really listening, so i walk upstairs to get dressed, its 11:30 and im still in my p.j's.

I take a quick shower and then get dressed into my light blue short-shorts that go up to my waist with three buttons going down as a zipper. The thing about these shorts is they fit perfectly under my ass. I put on my top that goes long at the back so it comes up just above my ass and then gets shorter to the front showing off my belly button piercing and my stomach. I put my hair into a messy bun at the top of my head making it look messy but not like i just came out of bed. I then put on my converses and go to apply my make-up. As i walk up to my mirror i notice that there is a hole in my top. I let out a sigh and throw it away and put on another one that looks like it, short at the front long at the back but it has 'Cali Girl' written on it.

I smiled to myself once more before going downstairs and going into the kitchen, I could still hear the tv playing then I heard something and I froze. I ran into my front room and jumped onto my sofa apple still my in mouth. I turned up the new and it was Important New's apparently. I listen to the girl talking on it.

_BREAKING NEW'S!_

_There has just been a car crash on the A127 road, involving 27 cars. This incident is very serious and we hope the best for those who families are in it. It happened approximately 30 minutes ago._

I turned to look at my clock, 12:35, my parents were meant to be meeting me 30 minutes ago! I start panicking pacing back and forth in my living room. Until I was interrupted by my doorbell ringing.

DING DONG!DING DONG! My door bell kept ringing. I sighed ignoring the new's and went to open my door. My heart skipped a beat when I saw who it was.

* * *

**Austins Pov**

Today is gonna be good. Well, it should be anyway. I has been 2 months since me and ally and the gang got together, and it has been paradise, literally. I was meant to be meeting Ally the girls and the guys at the studio but I thought I would surprise Ally by giving her a ride, alongside Dallas and Cassidy, because its pouring of rain outside and with that car crash on the A127, Im not giving any chances. And if you know Ally as well as me, she will be skidding in the water tracks, because she find it funny, as when she is in snow.

Anyway, I take a shower and then put on my ripped jeans and jumper that looked like a v-neck t-shirt. It had three buttons going up to my neck and knowing me the person I am, will under 2 of the buttons and fold it to the side. I grabbed my air force trainers and my car keys and headed outside.

While driving to Dallas' I was listening to the radio, I was singing to the song that was currently on.

Jay Sean, where you are was playing. I loved this tune, it was like the best song ever.

I finished off the chorus as I pulled into Dallas' driveway, my windshield wipers going mad as I heard rain hit my roof of my car.

Duh, Duh, Duh,Duh, is what it sounded like.

I finally snapped out of my thoughts as a wet cassidy and Dallas looked at me.

"Hey dude," Dallas said

"Sup guys" I replied

"Hey Austin, can we go? Its pouring of rain outside" Cassidy said shivering. I laugh and hit the engine.

As we drive to Ally's we just talk about casually stuff, music, the girls dance, our next concert.

The fact that the girls were doing a big performance was a big deal for Ally's career not to mention their own at dancing. I have to give them credit for this though, they are VERY good dancers.

"Uh-oh" Cassidy said breathless

"PULL OVER AUSTIN!" She ordered I looked at her weird but did so.

"No NO NO NO" She says screaming running to Ally's house

"Cass wait up, c'mon dude we cant leave her, plus she's going to Ally's" Dallas says walking quickly turning it into a jog then to a run.

* * *

_**10 MINUTES BEFORE**_

**Ally's Pov**

I stood froze in my spot staring at the man that was standing in front of me. Mason. What the hell was he doing here?! He stood there checking me out until I finally broke the silence between us.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I spat at him

"I come to see you baby," He replied and I scoffed at him closing the door. Unfortunately, he was to quick for me and put his foot in the way

"That's not a very nice way to greet your company is it cupcake?" He said smirking entering my house with two other people following him. Who were they, they looked very familiar.

"Don't call me that Mason, what the fuck do you want," I spat at him while he stood there in my living room.

"Ah come on cup-Ally don't be like that, I said I was sorry" He replies and I laugh sarcastically.

"YOU THIINK AN APPOLOGY IS ENOUGH?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HURT ME? YOU BEAT ME UP AND RAPED ME YOU BASTARD!" I shout only to get throw against the wall by my neck and punched in the stomach.

After he done that my rips made an unpleasant noise and poked out of my side, I swear they wasn't meant to be like that. I screamed out in pain tears threatening to fall but I held them back. Im not letting him do this to me. Not again.

"What did you say?!" He shouted spitting in my face.

"I said, you're a-a- b-bastard" I say stuttering the words because im in loads of pain

"Your going to regret that" He said and the next thing I know is im on the floor a pain Is in my stomach and im lying in a pool of blood, my last vision was Cassidy crying on my doorstep.

* * *

**Austins Pov**

Me and Dallas sprint after cassidy and we reach the back of Ally's next door neibours and we see cars parked outside Allys house. We hear screaming and Cassidy stood there in Ally's door step crying shaking her head but also looking scared. Me and Dallas looked at eachother and then Cassidy was gone.

We started panicking and then a car pulled up and Trish,Dez,Kira and Trent all got out. As soon as Kira and Trish saw the car they started tearing up and running.

"Whats going on?" Dez asks us

"HELPPP!" We hear one of the girls scream. Me and the guys sprint into to Ally's and my heart stopped beating.

"No, Ally p-please come on Ally" Trish says and then I shut the door and all the girls look at me. Then I see her, her lifeless body covered in blood and bruises. I started to get tears in my eyes but I also saw red. I went over to her and bent down. She was still moving and breathing but her breathe was hitching and she was crying through pain.

"CALL 911" Dallas says and cassidy nods.

She was on the phone and the paramedic was on its way but they needed us to do things for them so I gladly did it.

"Get her talking" Cassidy said and I nodded

"Ally, ally baby look at me" I said tapping her cheek slightly and she tilted her head

"That's my girl ok ally you need to stay awake for me ok, can you do that baby?" I say and she nod's then scream's.

We hear the paramedic's pull up and come in with a stretcher. I swear I only took my eyes of of Ally for a second and then turned back to her and her eyes were thretening to close.

"Austin try to keep her awake for a few more minutes" The lady paramedic said and I nod tears falling down my cheeks

"A-austin" Ally said and I sadly smile at her

"Hey baby, your going to be ok I promise" I say keeping pressure on her wound where the men had stabbed her. The car was gone as soon as we got into Ally's house so they must have used the back.

"A-austin I-I l-love y-you, f-forev-ver a-and a-alwa-ays" She stutters

"Baby don't talk like that you will be ok, you hear me" I say my voice shaking

"Tell the girls I love them a-and th-the guy-s A-austin, " she says and I shake my head

"Als, don't talk like that!" I say and she close's her eyes slightly before saying,

"I love you" to me then the paramedic puts her on a stretcher

"Sorry you cant come she is in serious pain" The male paramedic says

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND I AM COMING WITH YOU!" I bellow

"Come on man we will follow them," Trent says and I nod running to his car.

She cant go, not like this. She will be ok, of cause she will, I love her she loved me she has her friends and family.

I don't know what I am going to do. If she dies im going to die. But the one thing I am going to do.

KILL THE SON OF A BITCH WHO DID THIS TO HER.

* * *

**Ok guys did you like this chapter? A little dramatic and sorry it took long to update my computer is being a dick-head and does these random things, I did finish my chapter last night but my computed decided to turn off on me so I had to re-write it. Hope its still good and hope you enjoyed reading it. Chapter going to be up-tonite, if my computer isnt being stupid still.**

**Love you's xxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

**Hey guys, SO PLEASE DONT HATE ME! I know my writing has been of schedule but my computer keeps acting up. I have had it for 3 years so, and my IPhone is being a freak as well. Anyway here is the chapter we have All been waiting for..**

* * *

**Austins Pov**

3 hours. 3 hours ago all of this happened. I am at the hospital with the guys while the girls are still holding on to each other tears still staining their cheeks. Allys parents have been here for an hour now and Ms. Dawson is petrified. I can tell why its her only daughter to heaven sakes. Who would do this to her though? I have been begging for the girls to tell me but they are refusing.

I stand up because i need to get fresh air, the guys,girls and Mr and Ms. Dawson all look at me leaving the entrance. As i walk out side the cold hits me. Its like 40 degrees in Miami at the moment. Yes, some of you might say thats pretty hot, but when its like 120 degrees normally 40 is pretty cold. I look all around me and people are filling the car park and hospitals. I then see woods and i start making my way toward them.

When i am out of sight i kick the dried up mud.

"AAHHHHHH!" I scream throwing my hands that were in fists in the air. I start breathing deeply and fall to my knee's.

I throw my hands over my face as tears began to fall. All of a sudden my vision became blurry and i could hear footsteps.

I shot my head up and wiped my eyes to see a sympathetic Dallas looking at me.

"Dude, she's awake" He said and i shot up onto my feet next to Dallas. I walked next to him into the hospital and into the room. I froze as i looked at the door and twisted the handle bar. I opened the door and put my head in then i saw her.

Ally

"Hey" She said as she stood up from the bed.

"Hey, are you allowed up" I said a little concerned

"Yeah, im free to go home i woke up after an hour but they wanted to double check. Only a few ribs broken but apart from that im all good," She said and i started breathing again. I dont know why i held my breathe.

"So what was the blood on the floor" I ask her and she tilted her head down. She has a crack in her head

"He threw me and i hit my head on the corner of the fireplace" She said grabbing her bag

"So you all good to go home?" I asked walking towards her

"Yep" She said popping the p. "And thank you" She carried on then places a soft passionate kiss on my lips.

"For what?" I asked confused breathing in her sent

"Saying i will be alright, and for being you" She said and kissed me again

"Its all good Als, i love you your my world right now you know that?"I asked her kissing her once again

"Mmm" She winced and i pulled back, "Sorry my ribs hurt" She said and i gave her a sympathetic look.

**10 weeks later...**

**Allys Pov**

I woke up to the sound of my thrilling alarm clock, i looked over at the time, 7:15. I sighed pulling the covers over my head and then thats when i remembered im teaching a class of collage kids today. I shot up out of bed and jumped into the shower. I stood there letting the warm water hirt my body as i rubbed the side of my ribs. Even though it was 10 weeks ago today, they still hurt a little but i can do SO MUCH MORE. Wink, wink, get my gesture?

I finally jumped out of the shower covering my body with a towel i walk out of my bathroom with it rapped around me humming. I walk over to my wardrobe and try to decide on what to wear. I finally decide on my ripped denimn short-shorts with a top that is long at the back and comes just above my arse and then as it gets to the front it gets shorter only showing off the bottem of my belly but i pull my shorts up a little more and tick in the front bit and let it bag out casually. I then walk over to my dresser put on a pair of white laced bra and panties and curled my hair but brushed it out so it went wavy, then i added my make-up and decided on red lipstick today. I walked over getting dressed and then walking down stairs.

I grab my ankle combat boots and tie them tightly at the bottom and as they get higher they get looser. I grabbed my keys, sunglasses and headed out to my red Mini Cooper Sport convertible.

As i arrived at 8:30 at Appleton Collage I got out and walked in through the back because the teacher's didnt want anyone to know as i was singing my new song special for them and teaching them a little about music. They will be, get this they will be excited, spending the WHOLE day with me.

Im super excited. -note my little bit of sarcasm in the enthusiasm.

I text Austin before walking in.

_Hey babe, see you at 1pm, already at the collage see you later _

_Ally xoxo_

I smiled to myself and ran to the principals office.

Man does it feel like im in high school again.

"Ally, welcome" The head master said greeting me

"Hi," I reply back sitting down.

"Ok, so in just a couple of minutes you will be.." He said but got cut off by the bell ringing

"Make that 1 minute, anyway meeting your new friends for the day. Do whatever you want with them as long as its to do with music and im i right you will be performing?" He asked

"Yes, that is correct sir...whats your name?" I asked politely and he smiled

"My name is James and if you go through that door you will meet your class and is Austin coming at 1pm still?" He asked and i smiled stood up and nodded

"Well then off you go, surprise them however you want" He said and u smiled and nodded making my way to the door.

I put my hand on the handle and i could hear them all the way over here. I know how im going to surprise them. I peek through the door and they all facing the other way talking and what not,.

I tip-toe to the desk and chair carefully sitting on the desk putting my feet up getting my phone out. I was trying to pretend i was playing on my phone but i was listening to their conversations. Then one caught my ear and eye

"Did you hears Ally's new song? ITS AMAZING?!" She said and her friends smiled nodded and said 'yeah' to her

"Doesnt that go a little like.." I say and begin to sing but start in the middle of my new song and just bop my head to the song

**_When I don't care  
I can play him like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make him bounce like a basketball_**

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show

So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

"Yeah thats the one" She says and then they all talk again but then suddenly stop.

"OH" One girl said

"my" the other said

"GOD" The class screamed

"ITS ALLY MARIE! EVERYONE ITS ALLIE MARIE" They shouted and sat down in their chairs. This is going to be fun, the only thing i dont think Austin is going to like when he gets here.

Most of these collage boys are pretty cute, but i only see love for Austin. Hopefully he see that.

* * *

**Hey guys, so what do you think? I know i rushed out of the hospital part but i hate writing medical scenes. Anyway R&F&F please and pm if any questions.. Ok well Ttyl xoxoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, im really sorry i havent been updating as much anymore but i have had a lot of school work and family complications. Anyway i do think i have ever loved YouTube so much... I SAW AUSTIN AND ALLY FRESH STARTS AND FARE WELL'S! AHHH! fan girling. Anyway i would just like to give you's all a shout out.**

**My best friend has her own story and its amazing so far! check it out her name is EnvyNV and the story is called Harmony and Hatred. You should really check it out, its an amazing story.**

* * *

**Allys POV **

"What are you doing here?" one of the girls asked she seemed very..shy.

I smiled at her shyness and walked of the desk over to the board. I grabbed a pen and drew 4 lines.

"I will be your teacher for the day," I said and they all cheered

"On one condition though, you all have to show me your talents, since this is a performing arts school you must have a talent?" I continued and then they're faces lit up except one. I put on a confused face but then thought i would check it out.

I walked over to her desk and sat on it, she looked up at me and smiled. She just has one of those smiles that could make you fell warm and fuzzy inside yanno?

"What's your name?" I asked sweetly and smiled and she just smiled small back and whispered

"My name's Destiny" She replied and i smiled at her once again. She is my favorite.

"Well Destiny you are going to be like my assistant if you like, i wont boss you around you will just be spending time with me, but more than them" I whispered to her and she giggled

I walked back over to the board and wrote,

**group 1 group 2 group 3 group 4 **

I sat back at the desk and the room was silent. i looked at the paper on the desk and a folder.

I took a pen and started writing then i began to hand plain paper out. I told them to write there name on them and write my name underneath, then wear it for the day just so i know they're with me and there names, i get very confused sometimes..

Anyway once they were done i told them to push the desks to the back of the room and sit on them instead of chairs.

I then told them what group they will be in.

Group 1 was maybe what i could call the 'girls that are bitches' because they're all full of themselves. Group 2 was the 'boys that are nob's' because they were full of themselves then group 3 was where the girls were shy and had potential. Group 4 was the exact same but with the boys. I made them sit with their group and already i have that gut feeling today was going to go a bit different from planned. But what they didnt know was that Kira,Trish and Cass were actually here to look for some more back-up dancer's for the show and concert. Man, they're going go off.

"Ok so group 1 you go first you have to dance first, show me what you got" I said and they all smiled and headed to the floor, the one girl that stood out from them was the middle girl who was in centre, Maddie. She just seemed like what we have called whores or sluts or a total bitch when i was in school 2 years ago. But what made me laugh was all these boys and girls were my age or just a year under. I just became famous when i was 16 and my life has gone from there.

They started dancing and in all honesty they were good at first, but when the beet kicked off they couldnt keep up. I think they were here for either acting or singing, not dancing.

I then called group 2 up and the boys were all cocky when they danced they all kept up but they were either winking at me or doing something to impress me in someway.

RING RING...

"Ok, when we come back after the hour, we will have group 3 and 4 ok?" I said and they nodded. I walked out of the classroom and everyone spotted me. They asked for pictures autographs and i gladly took them. Until it came to a group of boys..

* * *

**Austin's Pov**

I woke up with a smile on my face. All day yesterday i was with Ally and you could say where she got better we were..active. Anyway, i looked at my phone and i see a text from Ally. I open it and read it. I smiled to myself and then replied back with a simple

_See you in 30 minutes ;)_

_Austin xoxox_

I got up and walked to the shower. I washed my hair and then stood there singing and i thought of some new song lyrics.

**_I've been looking under rock's and breaking locks_**

**_just tryin' to find ya_**

**_i've been like a maniac insomniac,_**

**_5 steps behind ya,_**

**_tell them other guys, they can hit the exit check please,_**

**_'cause i finally found the girl of my dream's_**

I walked to my desk and wrote them down they got dressed. I put my ripped jeans on with a white v-neck and a black blazer. I rolled the sleeves up and put on my whistle neckless. I tossed my hair to the side grabbed my sun glasses keys and slipped on my red- high tops and walked out the door. I first drove to the Studio 5 to meet the guys as i had half an hour to be with Ally. I pulled up and walked to my recording studio and opened the door to see the guys

"Hey guy's" I said and we all did our 'Whadd Up' handshake then laughed

"Austin, me and they guys made up some new lyrics" Dez says and i nod my head to continue it

"And we're thinking of calling it It Girl?" Dallas finished and i laughed

"Good, because i have some lyrics i need to tell you about to" I said and handing them the paper. Then looked at me them we all jumped into the recording studio and did our thing why Jordan did his. once we were finished we ran over the song again

I've_** been looking under rocks and breaking locks**_

_**Just tryna find ya**_  
_**I've been like a manic insomniaaa-aac**_  
_**5 steps behind ya**_  
_**Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit**_  
_**Check please...**_  
_**Cause I finally found the girl of...my dreams**_  
_**Much more than a Grammy award**_  
_**That's how much you mean to me**_

_**You could be my it girl**_  
_**Baby you're the shhh-t girl**_  
_**Lovin' you could be a crime**_  
_**Crazy how we fit girl**_  
_**This is it girl**_  
_**Give me 25 to life**_  
_**I just wanna rock all night long**_  
_**And put you in the middle of my spotlight**_  
_**You could be my it girl**_  
_**You're my biggest hit girl**_

_**Let me play it loud**_  
_**Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh**_  
_**Let me play it loud**_  
_**Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh**_  
_**Let me play it loud**_

_**You can't help but turn them heads**_  
_**Knockin' 'em dead**_  
_**Dropping like flies around ya**_  
_**If I get your body close not letting go**_  
_**Hoping you're about to**_  
_**Tell them other guys they can lose your number**_  
_**You're done!**_  
_**They don't get another shot cause you're...love drunk**_  
_**Like a TV show playing reruns**_  
_**Every chance I get**_  
_**I'mma turn you on**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**You could be my it girl**_  
_**Baby you're the shhh-t girl**_  
_**Lovin' you could be a crime**_  
_**Crazy how we fit girl**_  
_**This is it girl**_  
_**Give me 25 to life**_  
_**I just wanna rock all night long**_  
_**And put you in the middle of my spotlight**_  
_**You could be my it girl**_  
_**You're my biggest hit girl**_

_**Let me play it loud**_  
_**Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh**_  
_**Let me play it loud**_  
_**Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh**_  
_**Let me play it loud**_

_**Can't seem to stop you from...running, running**_  
_**Through my, through my mind, mind**_  
_**Just keep it coming, coming**_  
_**Til I make you mine, mine**_  
_**You've got that something, something**_  
_**I wanna be with girl**_  
_**You're my greatest hit girl**_  
_**Just say this is it girl...**_  
_**Hey baby...**_  
_**Don't you know you're my it girl**_

_**You could be my it girl**_  
_**Baby you're the shhh girl**_  
_**Lovin' you could be a crime**_  
_**Crazy how we fit girl**_  
_**This is it girl**_  
_**Give me 25 to life**_  
_**I just wanna rock all night long**_  
_**And put you in the middle of my spotlight**_  
_**You could be my it girl**_  
_**You're my biggest hit girl**_

_**Let me play it loud**_  
_**Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh**_  
_**Let me play it loud**_  
_**Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh**_  
_**Let me play it loud**_  
_**Let me hear you singing like... oh oh oh oh**_  
_**Everybody in the crowd**_  
_**Let me hear you singing like... oh oh oh oh**_

_****_

"GUYS THAT SONG'S GREAT" jordan shouuted as the speaker wasnt working. I looked at the time

"SHIT" i shouted, "Guys, my place tonight with the girls right? Iv'e gotta go meet Ally" I said and they nodded i said goodbye and drove to Appleton.

I walked in the door's and walked to the cantin. I had to stop for a few Autographs but no pictures. And why is there hardly any boys in this school?

I walked through the doors then i just saw a group of boys huddled together. Then it came to me...

Ally. I barged my way through and she had like 4 sitting on the table with her then the rest crowded. One i reached her and getting dirty looks of of alot of people i went to turn to my girlfriend but a boy was whispering in her ear and i go pushed back. I felt myself tense up and my fists turned into balls and i could see her scared face as he kissed her cheek and she was basically pleading. Then her eyes met mine and and she was begging. I then re-barged myself through the crowed and i was only a few people behind then i heard her scream and get up. I saw the boys smirking but i followed Ally instead. What did he say to her? I saw only red when she was crying.

What did he do to her?!

* * *

**OOO So, what do you think? Anyway please R&F&F and i will update ASAP! Again check out EnvyNV! i love you's a will talk next time**

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: do i even have to say anymore?**

**Hey guys, so what did you think of the other chapter? DRAMA, and alot more in this. Anyway what do you think that boy said to Ally? Read and find out...**

* * *

**Allys Pov**

Why? Why is it always me? Sometimes i wish i wasn't famous. Let me explain..

I think im fat, and ugly. Everyone tell's me im really pretty and could be called anorexic. But i however, see differently. Everyday im told im beautiful, but i just think they're saying that to get me to talk to them, when all i really say back is 'thanks'.

But back to my first question. Why? Why is it always me? I always get told that no matter what some boy will end up trying to get me or...fucking me.

Thats what he said. He whispered in my ear.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was sitting down trying to talk to Destiny when a group of boys came up to me._

_"Hello Ally" One said and i replied with a simple hello and a smile back then they decided for themselves to join us_

_"Wanna sit?" I said sarcastically._

_"I want to do more actually" he said and the guys started laughing and destiny didnt know what do do._

_"Just go away, im not here forever so better not start getting to attached" I said with a smirk and turned back to Destiny_

_"Your a feisty one aren't you? Maybe you could use that in bed" He whispered in my ear and he took his hand from under the table and put it on my thigh. _

_"You dont get it do you?" I replied back to him furiously._

_"Thats more like it, now follow me home, and im sure if you dont i will get you there somehow to have...fun" He whispered in my ear again and i felt pricks of tears come to my eyes when he said that._

_Thats exactly what Mason said to me before he...raped me. I saw Austins eyes and met them as he got pushed to the back and i was begging with my doe eyes until Billy.. that was his name i think said him and he's mates would love for me to join them and get a party started..in bed._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I have never felt so angry yet upset and scared in my entire life, only when Mason was with me. Im currenly outside on a park bench trying to slow my crying but it cant stop i just cant get what he said out of my head.

_I will get you somewhere somehow to have...fun _

I can even see that little smirk he had on his face.

"Ally?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I whipped my tears then turned around to him trying to put on the best smile i could.

"Hey" I said trying to act casual and he came a sat down on the bench with me

"Dont 'hey' me what happened?" He asked and i sighed

"Nothing im fine" I said and turned my head away from his

"Als, i know your not" he said and i shook my head

"And your a really bad lair" He continued and i playfully sent him a glare

"Dont get started Moon" I warned and he out his hands up in defense

"Only continuing what you started Dawson" he said and smirked at me

"Shut up" i replied resting my head on his.

He started to play with strands of my hair and he interlocked our fingers

"What did he say Als?" He asked as he kissed my head

"That he would find someway to get me to his house and him and his friend would show me a party.. i-in bed, it just scared me because thats what Mason did right before he r-r-aped me" I said letting new tears fall and i saw Austins hand balling up into a fist and tense up while i was lying on him.

"Austin, dont get made as long as im with you i feel safe" I said and his face softened.

"Come on, i believe you have to perform then get back to your class with the girls?" He said standing up handing me his hand

"oh y-yeah" I stutter and hold his and only to get pulled into his body into a deep passionate kiss

"Dont worry, im here with you now" He said and i smiled and kissed him again.

We walked into the cafeteria and the boys were all smirking at me as i got onto the stage.

"Ok, this is my new song, hasnt been releases yet so your the first people to enjoy it and hear it, so dance to it because Its My Party!" I shouted as the music kicked in and i started moving my hips and singing.

_**You're stuck in the playground, and I'm a grown woman now**_

_**Considering you hate me, you're stalking like you made me**_  
_**So why you acting like you're tough**_  
_**But now I fight you, had enough**_  
_**Don't you get tired of being rude**_

_**Aww, come and give me a hug dude**_  
_**Let's go!**_

_**It's my party, I do do what I want (do do what I want)**_  
_**So while you sit and watch me**_  
_**I keep dancing alone, da-dancing alone**_  
_**So put this record on, and keep it goin' till I say stop**_  
_**If you were wondering if I give a damn, well I do not 'cause**_  
_**It's my party, I do do what I want (do do what I want)**_  
_**Whoa, whoa**_  
_**Whoa, whoa**_

_**I think it's time you realize**_  
_**You're only wasting your time**_  
_**Addicted to attention, you need an intervention**_  
_**So why you acting like you're sick**_  
_**Sitting around and talking shit**_  
_**Don't you get tired of being alone**_

_**Aww, your only friend is your phone?**_  
_**Ow!**_

_**It's my party, I do do what I want (do do what I want)**_  
_**So while you sit and watch me**_  
_**I keep dancing alone, da-dancing alone**_  
_**So put this record on and keep it goin' till I say stop**_  
_**Give you a wonder if I give a damn, well I do not**_  
_**It's my party, I do do what I want (do do what I want)**_  
_**Whoa, whoa**_  
_**Whoa, whoa**_

_**You think I speak too much, I don't care, don't care**_  
_**You think I tweet too much, I don't care, dont care**_  
_**You think my clothes are crazy, I don't care, don't care**_  
_**Well maybe im crazy, cray cray cray 'cause!**_

_**It's my party, I do do what I want (do do what I want)**_  
_**So while you sit and watch me**_  
_**I keep dancing alone, da-dancing alone**_  
_**So put this record on, and keep it goin' till I say stop**_  
_**If you were wondering if I give a damn, well I do not**_  
_**It's my party, I do do what I want (do do what I want)**_  
_**Whoa, whoa**_  
_**Whoa, whoa**_

"Thank you" I say and walked to Austin who kissed me and smirked to the boys. They all groaned and i was about to walk until someone caught my eye.

Mason..

* * *

**Didnt see him coming back but i thought it went well in this chap. Ok SO r&f&f PLEASE AND i WILL update Asap. Ok love you's and until next time! xxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, not going to disclaim anymore since i have done it other 50 times! Anyway, please dont hate me for my absence, i have been really busy with school work and my family person stuff. Anyway, dont forget that YOU WILL ALWAYS come first in anything. If i was in a hospital bed i would still write. Just know that i consider my readers before my life as this IS my life.**

Austins Pov

I stood up to Ally as she finished her performance and kissed her passionately. I cant believe what that Billy said to her, and for her to think of Mason when he said it got me more mad. I suddenly felt Ally get tense at the side of me and is staring across the room. I follow her gaze and i see a boy. I get really confused for a second and she lets go of my hand and he gets closer and the lunch room goes quiet.

He stood in front of her and smirked and i saw her hand fist up into balls.

"Long time no see" He said and she gave him her 'death glare' and its pretty scary. I may of had it once or twice.

"What the fuck do you want?!" She shouted at him

"Well, since the last time didnt go as plan-"

"Was my stab not enough to tell you to leave me alone?!" She cut him of short and his smile turned into a death face.

"Oh yeah, that hurt but you got hurt just as much and that makes me happy" He says and i get angry.

Seeing Ally hurt lets him smile?! Who is this dick?

"Go, i dont want to start anything" She says and he looks at me

"This must be your boyfriend, Austin" He said pushing past her and i took a step forward.

"Leave it" Ally said and i looked at her confused and she looked like she wanted to kill him.

I want to know who this is!

"And who are you?" I say trying to keep my composure.

"I think we need a talk outside" He said and walked off, in all honesty i wouldnt have followed him if it wasnt for Ally pulling me back and me not knowing who he is.

We finally reached outside and i was turning around to face him when i stumbled back.

I looked around to see the boy standing there laughing at me and then Ally walking out the double doors. She followed me.

"What the fu-" I say and i got hit again

Allys Pov

I saw Austin and that dick-head walk out of the lunch room and im paranoid. Should i go follow him? Something is going to happen i know it is. Why is it always me?! Its all Because of him.

Because of him, I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of him, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of him, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me Because of him, I am afraid

I rush to the double doors and just as i open them i see him laughing at Austin and Austin stumbling back wards. I have had enough of this now, im not letting him hurt me, my friends, my family or even my boyfriend. He needs to be stopped, am i am going to stop him.

I walk down the steps as Austin saw me.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" I shout at the dick-head standing in front of me.

"Ally, listen, its got to happen one way or ano-" He says but i dont let him finish as i give him a right hook to the jaw.

I may be small but i am feisty.

"Ouch?! I think we need a talk dont you think?" He said an i nodded giving him my death-glare again.

"Ally im coming with you" Austin said but i protested and told him i'll be ok and he just nodded. I then followed the prick behind the College leaving everyone speech less and confused.

Austins Pov

I watch Ally leave with the mysterious No named guy walk behind the college leaving me with everyone.

In all seriousness, i have no clue who this is. What is he even doing here? He must know Ally though, but i want to know who he is. I check my phone clock and its 1:23 and i hear cars being pulled up. I turn around holding my jaw because im going to have a nice shiner on there tomorrow and look at who is coming out of the cars. I smile when i see the guys and girls as they all walk hand in hand.

They finally approach me and the girls walk of talking in a different direction.

I smile at them knowing what they're all about to say.

"What happened?" Dallas asks as Trent and Dez start laughing. I give the a glare and turn to Dallas

"First of, Hello to you to second of all your not meant to be here until half past and third of all, i dont know, Ally finished performing but got upset about what a boy told her and i want to rip his head off, she came of stage and then she saw a guy who's name i still dont know and she had a argument with him, he told me he wanted to talk to me but came out side and punched me twice then Ally came out shouted at him punched him then went in that direction" I say pointing behind the college.

"Oh, wait-" Dallas starts

"Ally gave a GUY a right hook?" Trent finished

"Yep" I say popping the p

"Who knew a girl like Ally could punch a guy" Dez says and we all start laughing.

We continue chatting a bit more hanging by my car discussing our music and our new song called 'Counting Stars' and how its going to be a big hit.

Until we hear a bunch of running feet.

We all looked in the direction it was coming from and we saw a panicked and scared Trish , Cassidy and Kira.

"WHERE'S ALLY?" Trish said running her hands through her hair.

"She went behind the college, why?" I say jumping down from my car.

Before they answered they were running behind the college.

Allys Pov

"What are you doing here?" I asked as we approached the back of the college.

"I came to see you" He said, its always the same with this guy isnt it?

"Well i dont wanna see you so, just leave" I say and go to turn around but i get pulled back to the wall

"humphh" I say and he gets close to me.

"That right hook of yours has got stronger" He says and i could feel his breath on my face

" Thanks, looked like you liked it in contact with your face" I say pushing him off smirking at him.

"You know when you smirk its adorable" he says and i scoff

"shut up, why are you really here" i say cutting him to the chase

"You broke my hear, stabbed me and then punched me a few seconds ago, i need revenge dont 'cha think?" He says coming towards me

"That only thing you need is to get your fucking pathetic little ass out of here before you get hurt" i sit at him.

"My pathetic little ass, Ally you go from guy to guy, your a little slu-" He say but i cut him off with a slap round the face.

"That is for hurting me when i was 17" I say and then kick him where the sun dont shine

"That is for coming back and hurting my friends, and this" i said and punching him once again

"Is for coming back, thinking i will take you back" I say and just as i was about to walk away i got pulled down and punched in the stomach.

"You think your so good, well new's flash your not!" He spat and pushed me up against the wall

"I dont think im so good, i just know that im not like you, do you know what you put me through?!" I spat back at him only to be thrown on the floor

"You were never worth what i gave you-" He said holding me by the neck

"YOU STOLE WHAT MATTERED TO ME MOST!" I shouted back at him

His grip on my neck got tighter and he was still lunging of where i kicked him in the privates but no matter what he will still be stronger than me, he always was. Even when he beat me. Its was all because of him.

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

I let out a tear as i think off all those thing's that he has done to me, i could put as a song. My life is a tragic song.

i closed my eyes as he tightened the grip around me.

"Dont cry, every thing will be over soon" He said and i open my eyes.

"NO IT WONT! AND NOTHING WILL EVER CHANGE WITH WHAT YOU DID TO ME! IT WILL NEVER FADE!" i scream and then hear footsteps.

"BITCH! And im glad you cant forget those things, the more things i do, the more you think of me" He said.

Then the sun of a bitch must of heard them because he let go of my dropping me to the floor in tears and the pressure of my leg hurt so much i fell to the ground sobbing.

I was coughing up blood but at the same time trying to gain air for my lungs.

"Because of you" I whisper to myself.

Austins Pov

Me and the guys follow the girls running behind them as fast as we can then they stop frozen.

"Trish?" Dez tries and she just starts tearing up

"Kira?" Trent tries and i turn to see what Dallas is doing but he looks confused. Where's Cassidy?

"Girls, where's cass?" Dallas says and they were starting to speak but we were cut off by a scream.

I turned in the direction and see Cassidy on the floor crying her eyes out.

"No, no no no no no no no non no, KIRA TISH!" She shouts out and we slowly walk behind the girls who are running.

"FUCK SAKE!" Trish curses as she screams and kira just stands there hand over mouth. I start making my way to them quicker as they move in the direction Ally was in.

When we got there i saw her again, lying lifelessly against Cassidy on the floor holding her leg.

"SON OF A BITCH" She said

"Ally are you ok who was that?" I ask trying to help her stand but she cant properly and i look at her leg to see a freshly cut on it.

"Austin, ill explain at mine, bring everyone but i can only hope" She says and i pick her up bridal style and carry her to my car.

Ally's Pov

The car ride home was silent. It was horrible i wish i could just tell Austin what he has done to me all these years, and he has the gut to face me again. All i want to do is go back in, rest my leg because im pretty sure its sprained and get this song down.

10 minutes later i tell the girls whats going on and get them to help me up the stairs. Im sure they told Austin because for the last hour i couldnt hear anyone coming up, which gave me a little extra time to finish the song.

_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far**_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid!

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with  
[ Lyrics from: . ]  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you 

I finally finished and i wiped a few tears that managed to escape while i was playing it on the piano. I closed my book and hopped down stairs. Tomorrow i am going to phone up Mark and get him to record this song. Mark wanted a slow meaningful song, well he got one!

I hop downstairs into the kitchen an grab a drink. i grab the spare crutches i had for when i was 18 and broke my leg at a party because i was so drunk and grabbed ice and placed it on my cheek before entering the front room. I sat down in my egg chair and re-placed the ice pack on my face before looking at the girls.

"Want to start or should i?" Austin said and i sigh

"Austin im ok" I say and he smiled

"Good, but im still kicking hiss ass for punching you" He said and it made us all laugh

"Dont worry, i alreadu gave him a beatin' he just wanted to finished what he started but i had the last work this time, im almost sure of it" I say and he and the guys laughed

"Who is 'he' anyway als," He said and i sighed at him wanting to know

"Mason.." I whispered lough enough for him to hear.

Im actually going to be happy and sad.

Happy because Mason can get a second beating! and Sad because Austin is going to be hurt, well not if im there he wont.

I have a plan and the girls need to help me.

**Hey guys, so this is my LONGEST chapter ever and i like it, alot. Anyway, take another look at the song and it means something to me. Its basically what my dad did to me, so i wrote it for Ally and Mason. **

**Anyways, R&F&F please and if you have any questions PM me and i will be glad to answer them, but also if you have ever felt neglected talk to me, i know the feeling and i could help you out if you need someone to talk to,**

**Ok, by my lovely people and i will update soon.**

**Bye, xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, so a special treat. I know i havent been updating as much lately and im really sorry, if only you knew my life. Anyway, i want to start doing review reply's so anything you have to ask, ask away. If its personal, pm me and i will still tell you, just not on my posts :) **

**Ok, lets get this story on the road.**

Austins Pov

I woke up next to Ally. As usual my arm's are around her small, petite waist and she is looking adorable. I cant stop thinking about what Mason did to her, why didnt she tell me it was him, his sorry but would have been out of there before he hurt her. I'm still kicking hiss ass for hurting her though.

I got snapped out of my thoughts when Ally turned over so her face was facing me. She took a few deep breaths before her eyes lid's fluttered open.

"Is that what you do every morning?" She asks closing her eyes again.

"Do what, look at my gorgeous girlfriend sleeping, yes, yes i do, and no its not weird" I say

"I didnt say it was, i was just asking a question" She said and i smiled even though she couldnt see.

We laid there in a comfortable silence enjoy each other's comfort before Ally's phone went off.

_Im talkin' about starting out as friends,_

_im talkin' about real and not pretend,_

_Im talkin' about rules of a life time,_

_Girl me and you could even write the end-_

"Hello?" She said as she sat up in bed pulling the sheet with her.

"Oh hey trish...Yeah...WHAT?!...OK, yeah ill be there in a sec" She said and i started kissing her arm up to her neck and she let out a small moan.

"Austin.." She said

"Mmhhmm?" I asked

"I have to go to Trish" She says standing up and i pout.

She walks to the bathroom and i just rest in bed watching my beautiful girlfriend go back and forth. She finally comes out of the shower towel wrapped around her. She walked over to the closet and stood there biting her lip picking something to wear. She finally came to a decision and walked over to her draws. She slid on her Victoria Secret panties and then dropped the down revealing her body. She then attached her black laced bra to go with her panties and she looked at her stomach with a sad expression. I saw all this because of the mirror reflecting.

"URGH!" She shouted slamming the draw's walking over to her cupboard and picked out a different top. She didnt turn around to me so her back was facing me at all times. Its not like she's shy i have seen her naked for when we...you know.

She put on her black skinny jean's and walked back over to the drawer's. She once again looked at her stomach and i became curious even more.

"Als, whats a matter?" I asked putting on my trouser's walking over to her.

She shut her draw looking at me through the mirror and gave me a sad smile.

"Nothing im..im fine" She says and i know its not true

"I know you to much als, and you said that most people say 'im fine' when they're really hurt" i say going closer to her and she quickly puts on her black tank top.

"Fine" She mutter's and comes to me. I look at her confused and she lift's up her tank-top reveling her belly button piercing. I looked at her and smirked, then i came back to her stomach, and saw a bruise and a cut.

Mason did that to her.

"For god sakes, Mason did this didnt he" I say and she nodded.

Ally's Pov

"For god sakes, Mason did this didnt he" Austin says to me and i just nod.

I dont want to remember nothing of Mason anymore, with what he did to me, what he made me cry myself to sleep for. None of it.

To be honest i couldn't really care if he died. He deserves it.

I walk away from Austin and put my hair into a messy bun just the way i like it and mess it up a little more so it looks nice. I applied my normal make-up. Foundation, press powder, bronze, blusher eye liner and mascara. Only adding bronze to it this time to hide the light bruises on my face. That when i noticed Austins.

I gasped and made him jump whilst he was trying to get ready.

"Ally you made me jump" He says and i giggle but then get serious and send him my glare. And he put his hands up in surrender.

"I didnt do nothing" He says in protest really fast and i smile on the in side but still stare at him with my glare.

"Mason did this..didn't he" I say pointing to the bruise on his cheek and he chuckles embracing me in a hug, i hug him back putting my hands around his torso.

"Just promise me you will be careful, ok" He says and i smile kissing his cheek.

"You missed" He said and i glared.

"Don't get cocky " I say and he grinned at me.

"So, me you and the guys and girls tonight for dinner?" He says and i nod.

"I will be there, lets go to Aroma, ill tell girls you tell the guys" I say and he nods.

I love Aroma, best Chinese restaurant ever.

**Hey guys, so chapters a little short, but might be able to post one more tonight, if i dont im sorry. Ok, anyway R&F&F please. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, so second chapter of the night and it might be a small one so its like a second part to the last one. Im doing this as an im sorry for not updating as quick as i normally would present.**

**On with the story!**

**MOSTLY ALLYS POV**

Allys Pov

As i got in my car i headed to Trish's, i didnt know what she needs to tell me but apparently its big and she's scared. As i drive to Trish's i put the radio on and start singing. Might as well entertain myself for a bit. When a new song comes on i start nodding my head to it. When it reminded me i have to phone Mark on the 2 new songs i wrote.

I have got to say, for a 19 year old girl living the life of a pop star, i handle it well, except i pick the wrong boyfriends. But i now know i have chosen the right one. Austin is just to close to me to let him go, he is amazing, and..and.. WHY COULDN'T I HAVE MET HIM BEFORE MASON?!

I gain my composure after stopping at a red light and looking at my phone.

1 NEW TEXT-

Hey Ally, just wanted to tell you i would like you to come to the studio tomorrow to work on some new songs.

-Mark

I laughed at his text as i was just about to text him saying i have new songs i want to try out, like i already said.

When the light hits green i then begin singing again as the song came to the chorus.

_Every body right now do you he-ear me,_

_through the speakers tell me now,_

_if you he-ear me,_

_ay ay ay ay,_

_ay ay ay ay ,_

_ay ay ay ay,_

_ay ay ay ay ,_

_Every body right now do you he-ear me,_

_through the speakers tell me now,_

_if you he-ear me,_

_ay ay ay ay,_

_ay ay ay ay ,_

_ay ay ay ay,_

_ay ay ay ay ,_

I finished the song just as i was about to pull into Trish's drive way and i already saw the girls' car there. I carried 'Can You Hear Me' tune as i walked to the door. I loved that song, it was one of my favorite songs. I knocked on the door twice before unlocking my Iphone 5s and texting Mark back.

Ok, sure will be there about 12?

-Ally

Just as i put my phone away the door opened and i saw a happy yet scared Trish.

I walked in not saying anything and into the living room and sat on MY chair that i had brought just for Trish's house and only I can sit on it unless i can tell people they can. I know, i know, bossy right? Well its my chair i bought it, just saying.

Anyway i wait for Trish to sit down and all 3 girls look at me n hope, wordiness and excitedness, If thats even a word. Oh well..

"So, what was so eager you guys had to drag me 30 minutes across town?" I said with a laugh and Kira laughed at me to.

"Well, you know i have always wanted to go to Ibiza?"Kira says and i nod.

Its true ever since we were 12 we would always dream about going there to party, and of cause i can get us tickets no problem its just the fact that im a celebrity and there is loads of teen's.

"Right, thats why we are worried with what you will say" Cassidy said and i looked at her confused.

"You were thinking out loud" Trish says causing me to giggle.

"Oh anyway, who cares about them, It can be a girls weekend, what do you say? Yeah ill have to perform a few songs, but thats not stopping me, c'mon guys we have dreamed of this since we were 12! Now were 19, we can do what we like,when we like with whoever we like" I say standing up and they followed my actions.

"What do you think the guy's will say?" Cassidy asked and we all stared at each other.

I wonder what Austin would say.. wait, of cause i know. I know him to well.

"I know what Austin will say" I say and Trish raises an eyebrow

"Oh yeah what?" She says

"Ok i bet you 30 dollars that he say 'NO WAY! Im not letting my girlfriend go on holiday to Ibiza for 2 days where there are going to be stripper and men and..and.. GUYS WERE GOING TO IBIZA' is the exact words he will say" I said proud of myself. I didn't know Austin would say those exact words but i knew it will be something like that.

"Ok, DEAL" she says and we do your hand shake that we have had since kinder garden.

"Oh yeah, we can ask 'em at dinner i forgot to tell you were all going Aroma, its like friends night out?" I say confused on what i should call it.

"Come on then, that is THEY BEST" Kira says climbing into my car.

I thought it would make sense to bring one instead of 2 as there is only 4 of us and i have a 5 seats in my car, its pointless.

We listen to some loud music on the way there chatting girly stuff and laughing like we did when we would go on tour or when we were drunk or when we would just lay in and have girly days. This is why i love my girls so much, they like me for me and not my fame.

I love my girls i dont know what i would do without them.

We finally pull up to the resraunt and see that the guys are already here.

"Girls, walk straight past the guy's dont show no attention because they'll think nothings up, all sit on the same side and just let the guys sit, then they will say 'girls whats up' and we will go 'nothing' and they'll be confused because we replied with a 1 word answer and they'll think that they've done something wrong and go 'whats a matter' and we will go ' do you love me' and see what they say, but it will probably be ' yeah, why i love you and only you' and well say 'great then we can go Ibiza' and see what there reaction is" Cassidy said before we all nodded and got out of the car.

We all went to mine to change before we got out and i was wearing My blue skinny ripped jeans with my black heal pumps and a nice white shirt with a black collar that i tucked into my jeans. I curled my hair but didnt bother with make-up.

Cassidy was wearing Yellow jeans with a pink baggy halter top and her black wedges. She had her hair up into a messy bun, sorta like mine a but neater.

Kira was wearing Black skinny jeans with a white top and a peach blazer and some cute sandals and a light blue scarf. She had her make up done nicely and her hair was put into a side-braid.

Trish was wearing red skinny jeans and a v-neck blouse that fitted her curves nicely. She wore black ballerina shoes, no not point's just a pair of flats basically, she wore her hair down but pushed to the side and wore her make-up as usual.

We all walked to the restaurant receiving cat calls and whistles from the boys and we just smiled at them and then we heard a few 'Omg its Ally Marie' and ' WE LOVE YOU ALLY' and a boy even came up to me on one knee and was about to kiss my hand but Austin snooped behind him and threw it and we just carried on walking ignoring the guys.

Once we got into the restaurant me and the girls quickly lifted up the menu's to look at each other and silently laughed as we head the guys approach us. Kira gave us a wink meaning it was starting.

Austin looked at me and i just put my head down knowing i will just start laughing.

"So.." Dallas starts

"Girls what's going on?" Trent asks and Kira looks up at us.

"Nothing" Cassidy replies back pretending to pay attention to the menu.

"Whats a matter, we know you all to well" Dez says making eye contact with Trish and i just squeeze her hand to make her not laugh and i can see she's smiling like an idiot.

"Do you love us?" Kira asks and they all look at each other as we lift our heads to them.

"Of course we do and only you no one else" They all say and i knew this was my turn to speak.

"Good, now we can go Ibiza" i say and Austin's face shoots up.

"excuse me?" Dallas says

"We" I say pointing to the four of us

"Are all" Trish states

"Going to" Cassidy says next

"To Ibiza" Kira finishes and they guys just look wide eyed at eachother.

"NO WAY! Im not letting my girlfriend go on holiday to Ibiza for 2 days where there are going to be stripper and men and..and.. GUYS WERE GOING TO IBIZA" Austin states and i look at the girls who just look at me in surprise.

"Trish you owe me 30 dollars" I say and she laughes and nod's.

"huh?" The guys say and we juts laugh.

This is gonna be a long night.

**Hey guys, so this chapter is quite long huh, not as long as my other one though. 2,756 words it was, my longest chapter out of 3 stories. Anway R&F&F please and i will love you to the stars and back.**

**until next time, bye! ;)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from characters you dont recognize from Austin and Ally.**

**Hey guys, so im trying to get back on track with my writing. I know i know im sorry but i really didnt mean to ditch you all for the last few days. So,im making up for it. I wrote 1 three days ago, 2 yesterday and im writing today, not sure how many. Anyway, this is my girl from me to you.**

**Enjoy reading!**

Austins Pov

My heart was pounding a mile a minute after the girls said that. The guys looked at me before i did because im pretty sure they knew i was going to flip out anyway, they just wanted ME to say it for them.

I just sat there staring at the guys then sitting back in my chair keeping my composure then Trish, Kira and Cassidy all stair at Ally wide eyes and she just smirked.

"You owe me 30 bucks, Latina" She said.

"Huh?" Me and the guys say. We were all so confused.

"BRRRR" Ally let out a loud sigh causing the girls to laugh

"Basically, when i was at Trish's from the phone call when we were getting ready, she booked Tickets for Ibiza knowing i wouldnt say no anyway, but i told her that the guys wernt going to be happy-" Ally says and Dallas cuts her off

"And there still is NO WAY im letting Cass go to Ibiza with the men that live around there or go on holiday, and im sure not letting you girls go either, your like my sisters and im older than all of you girls by 1 year so HA i can be the protective brother and boyfriend!" He said making us laugh and the girls glare. I got court off guard when i noticed Ally wasnt in her chair.

"Where's Ally?" I ask and the girls smiked at us and the boys looked worried.

Suddenly all lights went black and i couldnt see nothing..

Allys Pov

It was really funny to see Austin and the guy's faces. It was PRICELESS. He was so worried, dont get me wrong i felt guilty buy hey, he has kept me up for the past few days feeling sore.

Anyway, Austin and the guys replied with a 'huh' so i was about to explain.

"Basically, when i was at Trish's from the phone call when we were getting ready, she booked Tickets for Ibiza knowing i wouldnt say no anyway, but i told her that the guys wernt going to be happy-" I said but i got cut off by Dallas.

"And there still is NO WAY im letting Cass go to Ibiza with the men that live around there or go on holiday, and im sure not letting you girls-" Is all i heard before i slipped out of my chair and walked to the bathroom. I could still hear them bickering and they must have not noticed my absence as they didnt seem to shout my name.

I walked in and let out a breathe i didnt know i was holding. Im still going to Ibiza with the girls no matter what, if the guys come, they come we will just meet at night, not the morning.

I was about to walk out when i saw a little girl holding a camera and a paper napkin and a pen.

"Ally, sorry to bother you but can i please have your picture and autograph?" She asked me and she was SO sweet.

"Of cause" I said and signed her napkin and the lifted her up onto the sink counter.

"Here," I say "Come on we gonna take loads, make silly faces!" I say making her laugh as we posed to a few pictures doing smiles pouting, crazy faces and many more. It kinda reminded me of having a child.

Not that i want one now because i know IM WAY to young, but maybe in the future.

She said thanks and i hugged her and she smiled happily. As i walked out the bathroom a man approached me.

"Hello Miss, our entertainment for tonight canceled do you mind playing just 1 or 2 songs?" He asks very kindly.

"Yeah sure, as long as its only 2 as i have to go home tonight" I say laughing and he caught my sense on humor and laughed along with me.

I looked over at my table and they were all still talking, well Austin,Dallas, Cassidy, Kira and Trish all were and Dez and Trent just sat staring at them and the acasinall talk.

I then thought of an idea as i didnt have my band..

I text Dez.

-Meet me at the bathroom doors when it goes black, gotta play 2 songs bring Trent :)

-Ally

and he looked at the message and then slipped away taking Trent with him and it turned black.

I cant believe the girls didnt know i wasnt there, i could be kidnapped!

I then had a tap on my shoulder and it was the man handing me a micraphone then Dez and Trent turned up.

"Hey ally" Dez said

"Ok Dez, Keyboard Trent Drum's your gonna play these notes," I say handing them two sheets of paper. Both with my new song and an old party song i like. It was like 3rd song on m 1st album.

I walked on stage but stumbled as i couldnt see and grabbed the mic.

Trent started beating his sticks and i sung softly to Dez playing the piano.

_**We always dreamed about this better life, this better life  
We always felt it coming all along, yeah all along  
We've got the keys to open paradise, yeah paradise  
Now let's go walking hand in hand**_

TRENT STARTED PLAYING THE DRUMS AND THE LIGHTS TURNED ON

Come**on**_** baby we can hit the lights  
Make the wrongs turn right  
We can smash the club, make the pop go rock  
With a love this deep, we don't need no sleep  
And it feels like we could do this all night  
We could do this all night  
Yeah everything is alright**_

We've got the keys to open paradise, yeah paradise  
It feels like...we could do this all night

(we could do this all night)

I danced off the stage going to the girls as they stood up and danced to the stage and we broke out into a routin leaving Austin Doumbfounded.

_**Oh when the men under the summer skies, the summer skies  
The seasons changed, our house will stay the same, yeah stay the same  
We got that burning feeling, start a fire, start a fire  
Giving a shout, let's make it hot**_

Come on baby we can hit the lights  
Make the wrongs turn right  
We can smash the club, make the pop go rock  
With a love this deep, we don't need no sleep  
And it feels like we could do this all night  
We could do this all night  
Yeah everything is alright

We've got the keys to open paradise, yeah paradise  
It feels like...we could do this all night

Feels like...we could do this all night

All night, all night, all night, all night

i sung this part to Austin as he walked up the the stage not leaving my eyes smiling.

Come_** on baby we can hit the lights  
Make the wrongs turn right  
We can smash the club, make the pop go rock  
With a love this deep, we don't need no sleep  
And it feels like...we could do this all night  
We could do this all night  
We could do this all night  
Yeah everything is alright**_

We got the keys to open paradise, yeah paradise  
It feels like...we could do this all_**Night **_

I breathed heavily after holding out my pose at the end of the dance with the girls. I high-fived Dez and Trent and Dallas because he joined in Half-way through playing his guitar. I smiled as Austin came to the stage and kissed me. I heard a few 'Aw's' and 'ews' from kids and adults.

I laughed looking at them

"Ok, one more song. Guys" I said and Trent kicked the the beat and they crowed instantly started dancing to it. I looked to Austin and he just laughed.

oK, I said i was going to a song of mine, i lied. Im doing Austins.

_**I'll be your entertainer  
I'm putting on a show  
I'm gonna levitate ya  
Leave you wa-wa-wanting more**_

I see you fascinated  
I've got you hypnotized  
White gloves with your dream up  
A fantasy before your eyes

Step right up on the stage  
Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)  
Pick a card and guess it girl  
Here's a lesson girl  
It's just an illusion

1, 2, 3, I disappear  
Coming right back  
So stay right here  
Ain't no second guessing girl  
I'm impressing girl  
But I'm just an illusion

Oh, Uh, Listen  
I ain't no fake Houdini  
I put a spell on you  
I'm something like a genie  
Girl I make your wish come true

And now our time is running  
With every grain of sand  
So here's the grand finale  
Watch me do my sleight of hand

Step right up on the stage  
Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)  
Pick a card and guess it girl  
Here's a lesson girl  
It's just an illusion

1, 2, 3, I disappear  
Coming right back  
So stay right here (Oh, yeah)  
Ain't no second guessing girl  
I'm impressing girl  
But I'm just an illusion

Somewhere in a dream  
We'll meet again my baby  
And I promise that I won't disappear  
I'll be right here  
And I won't be, won't be, won't be  
Just an illusion  
Yeah baby

Step right up on the stage  
Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)  
Pick a card and guess it girl  
Here's a lesson girl  
It's just an illusion

1, 2, 3 I disappear  
Comin' right back  
So stay right here  
Ain't no second guessing girl  
I'm impressing girl  
But I'm just an illusion

Step right up  
On the stage  
Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)  
Pick a card and guess it girl  
Here's a lesson girl  
It's just an illusion

1, 2, 3 I disappear  
Comin' right back  
So stay right here  
Ain't no second guessing girl  
I'm impressing girl  
But I'm just an illusion

**__**I held out the note as we screamed into the mic goodbye and ran outside hand in hand.

I was just about to get in my car laughing as i spotted the girl i was goofing around with in Pictures.

She was on the groud crying. I eyed there went stiff and i saw who was going up to her i just stared not being able to move.

"Als...Ally? ALLY" Cassidy shouted making me jump

I ignored her walking over to her and pulled her from the man.

Austins Pov

We all were laughing as we ran out hand in hand. I opened the door for Ally and she just stood there looking in a direction stiff.

I looked at the guys and the girls and they all looked confuse while Cassidy looked scared. Why is it when Ally goes still she always looks scared?

"Als...Ally? ALLY!" She finally shouted making Ally jump.

Ally ignored her and walked into the darkness..

Allys Pov

As i was pulling the girl away she looked at me if excitedness and worridness.

"Um..um..Ally w-whats a matter?" She said as i kept looked back at the shadow that was there. Im not sure if it was him but it looked like him..

"n-nothing just, where's you mum?" I ask her and she looks at the floor

"She died, i came here with the foster carer and she left without me saying i was worthless.." she said beginning to sob.

"Hey..hey, your not worthless, tell you what, want to live with me for now?" I ask and she smiled at me.

"Thanks so much!" She shouted hugging me and i saw the shadow getting closer.

"Yeah come on" I say running.

As i approached the car everyone looked at me and the girl.

"Whats your name?" I whispered to her.

"Kimberly, but call me kimmy" She said and i smiled.

"Hey Als new friend?" Austin asked looking at me weird and i could see the shadow again.

"Uh-uh yeah, wait here with her..GIRLS!" I shouted and i had my pissed of face on and they all looked at me as if to say 'ok, your pissed, we will help' look. I smiled at them and walked away leaving Austin and the guys with Kimmy.

"Als whats going on" Kia asks finally.

"Were moving, all in a house together, because someone is following me! I thought it was just a hallucination but then i saw him get near Kimmy, guys i think- i think Elliot's outta prison." I say and they all look at me scared..

**OO Cliffy there. Ok so R&F&F please and i will love you forever and beyond. Sorry there was two songs but, i kinda liked this chapter, and there is no doubt this is my longest chap. Anyway, i will update ASAP!**

**Love You all, and just a little tactic note!**

**IF YOU THINK SOMEONE IS FOLLOWING YOU DONT MAKE IT OBVIOUS BUT JUST CASUALLY TURN AROUND THEN WALK A LITTLE FASTER AND CALL 999 OR 911! **

**Bye xxxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Kimmy and Mason and Karla.**

**Hey guys, another chapter, thats 5 this week! Normally its only like 2-3 isnt it?**

**Anyway, Check out this person called Ausllyrauralove. She is one of the best people i have ever gotten the chance to know and she has got a story. So far its AMAZING, So i will ask you very nicely.**

**GO GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND YOUR FINGER'S CLICKING AND CHECK IT OUT! thanks *giggles* :) **

**On with the story...**

Ally's Pov.

"Are you sure its him?" Cassidy says looking worried at me.

"Im-almost positive" I say my voice cracking.

If i tell the truth to them and say that i havent _actually _seen this man's or shadow's face, they might just say its a crazed fan, but im _positive_ it is Elliot even if i haven't faced him yet.

You see Elliot was Cassidy's Ex-boyfriend but things went downhill when he started drinking. He became an alcoholic and started beating her up. I remember this one day when she broke up with him she came home with a broken leg and black eye. So me being the feisty and stubborn person i am marched straight round to his door to confront him. I remember as he opened the door beer in hand i could already smell he had been drinking, and it was only 8 in the morning! Anyway, he looked at me and smirked placing the beer outside and pulling me in. I tried talking to him but he kept trying to make-out with me, and there is no way in HELL OR HEAVEN that i am EVER and i mean that, getting raped again. So i decided to kick him in the nut's, but that failed as he threw me against the wall and broke 2 of my ribs and my arm. He gave me a black eye and a busted lip. I was about to leave but he ended up strangling me to the wall saying if i ever told anyone he would kill me.

My last words were and i quote this 'Too Late' because the cops had already found me against the wall in his grip bleeding and bruised.

That's why he is following me. Because i was the one who told the Police, not Cass, and if he did go after her, i would still defend her. I would do anything for her and my girls.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Trish spoke up.

"So, what are we going to do?" She said and then i remembered we were still in pitch black as i felt the cold wind give me goose bumps on my arm.

"First, can we go home im really cold" I say rubbing my arm's

"And i dont wanna stand out in the dark " I finish off and they look at me sympathetically then we started walking.

I swear it got colder and colder and adventually we got out of the darkness and i could see the guys, and Kimmy.

We approached them and i just took kimmy and sat in the car letting out a sigh.

"Ally, are you ok?" Kimmy sweetly asked

"Yeah, im fine thanks, anyway, we need to discuss where your going to go," I say and she let a tear slide.

I had such a soft spot for this 12 year old kid.

Austins Pov

Ally and the girls just wondered off into the Darkness and i have NO IDEA WHATS HAPPENING. All the guys look at me dumbfounded as if i get any of this. All Ally said was 'Austin take kimmy' then left somewhere.

"Guys, im getting worried it's been 10 minutes and i cant see the girls" Dallas says and i just laugh

"Im sure they're fine, our girls are all feisty, and im pretty sure Ally will give someone a nasty right hook if they come close" i say laughing as the rest of them laugh along.

Then we all stopped looking at Kimberly i think he name was awkwardly.

I smiled at her and she smiled back and each of the guys look at me if to say i know what to do!

"Um..hi kimberly, thats your name right?" I ask bending down to her height.

"Um yeah," She said shyly, aw how cute and the guys look at me and kimmy in awe.

"So, where's your mum?" Dallas says behind me all confused and she just looked down and started letting tears drop slowly and quietly.

"She died and i was in a foster home, but-but my foster carer left me here and said i was a worhtless creature who doesnt deserve to live and drove off" And then i just stared at her in Awe, i heard the guys come toward Kimmy and I as well hugged as she stopped crying.

I looked up to see Ally and the girls on there way over. Ally didnt say nothing she just got Kimmy and sat in her car.

I looked at the girls confuzidly and the girls stared.

"Dont ask" They all said at the same time

"ooh...kay" I say holding it out.

"Anyway, you'll find out sooner or later, Ask Ally when she wants to talk at the moment i think you have Kimmy to sort as well, because there is no doubt that Ally is giving her up, im going to tell you that now" Trish says to me and i just laugh.

"You all know your bestfriend to well" I say before getting in the car watching them drive off.

The car ride home was peaceful, Kimmy fell asleep and Ally was looking out the window.

We arrived home and i carried Kimmy into Ally's house and put her in one of the Spare rooms of her house and walked back down stairs to find Ally staring at a black screen.

"Als you ok? Want to talk about anything" I ask and she doesnt move. but i can see a tear escape her eye as she brings her feat up to her chest and she leans against me, he back on my chest inbetween my legs.

"A-austin my lives a mess" She says wiping a few tears.

"A-and we have to move, but if you dont want to be with me because - o-of whats b-been h-happening, the doors is right there l-leave now s-so you d-dont make it h-hard" She breaths out and i gape at her and hold her tight.

"Ally Marie Dawson dont ever say that! Just because you life has been up and down i will always stay with you through anything. I will die for you because- because I Love You" I say kissing her temple.

"I Love You Two, just promise me you'll never leave" She whispers and bends her head round and i just lean my head against her's.

"Never" I whisper before placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Austin" She finally broke it.

"Mhmm"

"We need to talk about Kimmy, im going to be adopting her as my little sister, not daughter because im 19, but im not LEAVING her, she has had bad things happen and im going to give her the life i NEVER had" She says and i smile

"Good, because i can already see her living happily with you" I reply

Was i made that Ally is KEEPING Kimmy? No, actually i think Kimmy is really sweat and i would be more than happy to call her my sister, niece what ever Ally puts me down for.

**Alright so R&F&F please and i know this chapter was scary at the start then fluffy towards the end. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and unfortunately i might not be able to update until Monday next week, so if i dont talk, see and write then!**

**I love you xxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the characters iv already added such as Kimmy and Karla and Steve Mark and Jordan.**

**Hey guys, so first off im going to APOLOGIZE because my computer broke and i have to ask my dad-who lives in New York- for a new one as i may be moving out with him as my life's a misery Anyway, if there are any mistakes please forgive me, my IPhone has spell check on and its quite annoying.**

** Anyway, enough sad stuff!**

**If you want to talk about anything just write it next to your Review and i will reply on my Review reply's on here. But for now, the story!**

**1 Month later..**Allys Pov

CrownHall or Sinister Way? I cant choose, im going to look today at them then going to go with Kimmy and finally adopt her. It has been 1 month since the thing at Aroma and i havent seen Elliot or 'The Shadow Man' as Cass,Kir, and Trish call him.

Neither of us have told Austin or the guys yet because until we actually _know _ for _sure_ thats its Elliot, we aint going to say nothing...yet.

We all know that they'll rush into things and just well not stop Over-Protecting us and as if its not bad now!

Anyway Austin and Kimmy are so cute together! I have this picture on my phone, its actually the lock screen for when i lock it, anyway its of Him and Kimmy and she's on his lap and they're both pulling a funny face but smiling, if its possible. I look at the time and its 8:30. I snuggle to my bed a bit longer but then something felt...different. Like someone was watching me, i just had a feeling.

Letting it slide, i decide to get out of bed into the shower. Austin most probably down stairs with Kimmy playing ZombieSlayer 2 as they love it. She could actually be called my twin if she was 7 years older. The only thing different is her hair and eyes.

She has really really _really _light brown hair with what you say blond high-lights, but it was her natural hair. She has NEVER dyed it and apparently, its really hard to get that sort of hair so she is really special. Anyway she has sea blue eyes and rosie pink lips.

She was about 5"5- thankfully i am a _little_ taller than her, anyway and she had a nice figure.

Ok, so my daily plan-

1. Go look at the houses

2. Go take Kimberly to the Adoption Office.

3. Go to the studio

4. Take kimmy shopping, apparently she starts school tomorrow and she DOESNT want to be home schooled.

I finally get out the shower and drape the towl under my arm-pits but cover my top half. I walk out of the bathroom into my room and to my closet.

"AHH!" I heard a scream and i turned around panicking. Then i looked in my doorway stood Austin with his hands covering Kimberly's eyes.

"Austin, whats Kimmy up here for when im getting ready?" I ask laughing at there position.

"Sorry Als, we came up to see if you was up, didnt mean for _this_ to happen" He says gesturing to his hands

"Yeah, now all the lovey stuff's over can i go to my room?" Kimmy asks and Austins turns her around and closes her door after her.

"That was a close one" He say collapsing on my bed.

"Your telling me, anyway, i have fuck loads to do today, you in or out?" I say deciding to wear my ripped white skinny jeans with a cute red halter top i tucked in the front and let it be baggie and just out at the back. I added my peach heal pumps and my peach blazer. I went over to my dresser and blow dried my hair then curled it. I brushed it out so it made cute waves the flow down my back but end just about where my bra strap is. I then applied foundation,blusher,press powder and mascara and then my sunglasses. I slid them onto my hear not wearing them over my eyes just yet then unlocked my phone.

1 TEXT MESSAGE FROM KIRA

**(KIRA BOLD ALLY NORMAL)**

**Hey Als, can i come look at the houses with you please? Im bored :/ **

I laughed and texted back

Hey, yeah sure, are Cass and Trish with you?

**No, they are out shopping i think, just me you and Kimmy (:**

****Yeah sure, pick you up in 10 xx

**kk, see you then :D Xx**

I set down my phone and then looked up and rubbed my eyes.

Austins Pov

Im relaxing on Ally's bed watching her rush around to get ready. She really cute when she's frustrated she pulls the cutest face ever.

She is standing in front of her dresser trying to figure out what to wear. I want to go with Ally but, i think the guys are coming over. We are having a 'guys' day apparently because we still have to agree on this Ibiza trip because of Kimmy now. I know she isnt my child but i have gotten closer to her and she is like my little sister, close enough to be my daughter. So, i will not be allowing Ally to take her to some night club city full of skanks and pedo's. Hell no.

I finally realize i had been staring because Ally was dressed and texting on her phone. She looked beautiful as always. She says i tell her to much, but i think she doesnt really say 'Thanks' because she know's she is and shes being polite to the question, i think she says it so we can change the subject, she underestimates her beauty thats not only on the inside.

Wow Austin, that was deep.

Anyway, Ally stands up and comes over to me.

"Right, well im going to pick up Kira and she want to come, ill see you around 6ish" She says to me and i bounce up from the bed to my feet

"6?! Your only looking at some houses!" I say worridly and she can tell.

"Babe,relax, im going to look at houses, then to the Adoption Centre, then to the Studio then Kimmy shooping because she needs knew clothes, and as im saying again, im giving her the life i NEVER had" She says standing on her tip toes pecking my cheek.

I let out a happy sigh and relaxed my shoulders.

"Um, you missed" I say smirking to her

"Dont get cocky Moon" She says all serious sending me her glare so i find it the perfect time to slip my arm around her waist and kisss her hard but passionate.

"Hey! That was stolen!" She says pulling away.

"Hey! Be glad I stole it, because if anyone else does, they gonna be a little bit bruised" i say and she laughs and swats my chest playfully the gives me another quick peck.

"Ill be home tonight" She says then calls Kimmy.

****I watch her leave in her black Gt confertible laughing with Kimmy. I smile at my family. Wait what? Do i think of Kimmy as my family? HELL YEAH! I wouldnt even mind if Me and Ally became her parents. To be honest its our choice and i do see me and Ally having children one day. Hopefully.

**Hey guys! So, R&F&F please and if you wanna talk random stuff, just put it next to your review and i will reply in the begining of my chapters! ok, did you like this one, i liked this one it was..fluffy. **

**I love you**

**Nicola out- xxxxxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A or any other references you see used.**

**Hey guys, so i've missed you :( Anyway,again i appologize for my lack of words or spelling as this is on my Iphone, anyway havent really got anything to say. **

**OH YEAH! CHECK OUT A STORY CALLED MIDNIGHT MADNESS, IM CO-WRITING IT WITH LOVESTORIES98!**

**And, check out the resent shout outs in my last chapters.**

**#LETSREAD!**

Allys POV

Me and Kimmy were just singing and laughing the whole trip to Kira's. It was really fun, it made me feel like i had a family, one that will never choose over me. Dont get me wrong i love my mom and dad but, they didnt support me and my music, but look where i am now!

Anway, i stop at a red light and just stare at it.

Wait.. i can ask Kimmy what SHE wants me and Austin to be, i dont make the decision for her. I get snapped out of my thoughts when a car beeped at me. I waved my hand in sorryness and my favorite song came on the radio, so i turned it up.

_Well you only need the light when its burning low,_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,_

_Only Know You Love Her When You Let Her Go,_

_Only know you've been high when you feeling low,_

_Only hate the road when your missin' home_

_Only Know You Love 'er When You Let Her Go,_

_And You Let 'Er Go_

I finish off the song and get a clap from Kimmy.

"Ally that was amazing!" She squealed.

"Thanks" I say with a shy smile. Dont get me wrong im a singer and get told it often, but when a 12 year old tells you, it means everything.

I squeeze her hand before pulling up the drive way to Kira's house.

I honk at her and the door opens. Trent comes out looking exhausted.

"Hey Trent" I say as he approaches my car.

"Busy night?" I smirk at him and he glares at me.

"Ha Ha, but actually yes" He says and i just laugh seeing Kira walk out of her Parent's house.

"Ok, well im headin; to your place look after Kir please" He says kissing my cheek.

"Of cause, you look after my house! NO PARTY'S I WILL GET YOU...BAD!" I say shouting as he gets in his car.

Man, i hope he actually got that, if i find some skank in my house, ill blow up.

I snap out of my thought when Kira enters the car,

"WOO HOO! Lets get this day going!" She shouts making me and Kimmy laugh.

We drive just chatting about today before i pull up to the first house. It looks nice but...small.

How is THIS meant to be a 7 bedroom house?! It's the size of a flat. No wonder they call it Sinister Way. You literally have to Sinister yourself to live here.

"I dont like it" Kira and Kimmy say at the same time.

I laugh nervously at there response and see my house designer already here.

I walk up to him and smile.

"House number 1" He says opening the door and i tell him, as soon as he has opened the door.

"NO" Us three girls say at the same time. He laughs nervously then tells us he will meet us at ChurchHall.

We start driving then i feel that feeling again.

Like im being watched. I look around and Miami is just filled with, normal humans. None of then watching me. Just walking past. I get a cold shiver down my spine and shiver. Luckily, the girls didnt see me do it as they were to busy laughing about something.

I still was a bit cautious and tried to drive a little faster.

I saw something run out of the corner of my eye and saw a man standing there hood up, glasses on following my every move.

His back!

I turned my head back to the road and tried to ignore it but when i looked back he was...gone? I looked all around and there was no man to be seen. Did i.. did i imagine him?

I shake my head of that thought and carry on driving him. But its like, everywhere i look i see him. I must be going crazy or something.

We finally reach Churchall and the house is AMAZING! And thank god the man doesnt look like 'shadow man';

After showing us around i finally asked the girls what they thought and they loved it. Its not to far either only a 30 minute drive.

"Ok, now we go SHOPPING!" I shout out and the girls cheered.

"NO WAIT, IM ADOPTING KIMMY FIRST!" I say and kimmy looks at me in awe.

"Thanks Ally" She say and i squeeze her hand comfortingly.

"So, kimy its your choice on who goes where in this adoption" Kira say and kimmy smiles.

When we arrive i had to sign a few Autographs and take a few pictures but Kimmy enjoyed it.

We sign a paper and the reception lady leads us through to a room with a man.

"Ok, so Kimberly, you will change your second name and you may now chose whom will go on this" He said pointing to the paper.

"Ok" She said in hailing air.

"I want my second name to be Dawson-Moon and my middle name Louise please. I would like Kira, Cassidy and Trish to be put as my aunt's and then Dallas, Trent and Dez to be my uncles. Then most importantly i want Ally to be my sister, and Austin to be my...to be my... erm, i dont know to put him as an uncle or brother" She stuttters looking at me.

"Listen, its whatever you want, your choice" I say looking at kira who currently had tears in her eyes.

"Ok, Austins my brother" She say smiling then i pay the money and sign the paper.

This is it. Kimmy is under My hand now.

Kimberly Louise Dawson.

"Kimberly Louise Dawson-Moon, is now your reading name, enjoy your family Miss Dawson-Moon" He says and Kimberly jumps into my arms.

"You know what? Im calling off the Studio today, Kimmy we're going shopping for clothes, your room, everything!" I say and Kira screams.

Im glad Kimmy put the girls and guys names down because honestly, they deserve it.

But all i have left is The house decorations and explaining to the guys and girls.

Oh man, thats effort.

**Hey guys, so did you like it? Anyway R&F&F please and i will love you forever and beyond. Anway Love yous.**

**Nicola- xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Long time, no write:( Anyway, im back now and i have been dying to write this chapter, Yet.. i have no idea why. Anyway, im co-writing a story its called Miami Madness, go check it out! Im writing it with lovestories98 so it should be fun:D Ok, back to the story.**

**Only one review reply**

_**Erikacupcake70: Thanks s much! This is my 3rd story now but once i have finished writing this one, i have another in mind. Ill let you know nearer the time, but for now enjoy this chapter and review at the end. If you wish to talk to me review, or in private PM me ;) x**_

_**Ausllyrauralove: Thanks! I love your story to! And i wanted to base the girl 'Kimmy' On my self because, i can trust all my fan viewers and Obviously YOU on my life. FF is my life tbh. On here i know who i am, in reality, i dont, if that makes sense :S x**_

**#LETS READ**

Austins Pov

It has been 30 minutes since Ally left and i have just got out loads of stuff for me and the guys to do. The main thing im focusing on it the trip to Ibiza. Dont get me wrong i would love for them to go, but Kimmy and the guys and ME what are we going to do without them for a whole WEEKEND?

I get snapped out of my thoughts as the doorbell rung. I walked up to it and realized i had no t-shirt on. I ran upstairs super speed and put on a white v-neck with my whistle necklaces and my bracelets so i look like the 'normal Austin'. I rush downstairs jumping off the last 2 and make my way to the door.

I open the door to see Dallas and Dez looking annoyed.

"Hey guys!" I cheered at them and we did our whadd up handshake as they entered.

"we waited for 5 minutes outside ringing the bell, where were you?" Dallas says smirking

"Is Ally here?" Dez said smirking.

"No she is not and i forgot my t-shirt, so i had to run and jump off the bottom 2 stairs for you 2, i could have broke my neck!" I say with a ' look what i did for you' tone.

They were about to answer when we all just went silent confused.

"Where's Trent?" We all said in unison.

As is he could read my mind the doorbell rang.

I opened it to see Trent

He stepped inside and we all done out 'whadd up' handshake...again.

"We aint having a party are we?" He asks

"Nope" I reply

"you sure?"

"YES! WHY?" I say confused

"Because your girlfriend is going to kill us if we 'bring a skank home to her house or have any parties, we have to look after her house' was he exact words" He says and shivers

"Glad to know someone as petite and small as Ally can scare you" I say and we all laugh except Trent

"You wait until you do something, she'll scare you then, watch out" He says and my laugh turns into a glare.

We had another laugh and talked about boy stuff and Ibiza. Our choice has been made.

**Meanwhile with Ally...**

"What one?" Kimmy asks me and Kira while she is standing picking out some new clothes.

I still cant stop repeating her name in my head. Kimmy Louise Dawson-Moon. Its like i have a kid, but at the same time another best friend. She is only 7 years younger than me, so i guess it like having Mini me in my life.

At the moment Kimmy is wearing the clothes i let her borrow from my wardrobe for today.

She's wearing my black leather skater skirt with a pink tank-top with thin straps and a leather jacket with my combat boots. Her blond hair was cascading her face and was now cut to a lovely perfection with layers and a side fringe. Her make-up she put on wasnt to much, it was just like any other 12 years olds. Foundation, press powder, blusher and mascara.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Kimmy came rushing to me.

"Ally! Kira!" She shouted and i saw the bunch of clothes in her hands.

For a 12 year old she must be pretty strong.

"Yeah?" Me and Kir say in unison

" I cant decide on which one, this or this?" She say holding up to tops and skater skirts with skinny jeans.

To be honest she came have all of them.

"WHAT REALLY?" She says squealing.

"Huh?" I say confused

"You were thinking out loud" Kir say and i laugh.

We walk up to the cash register and put all the cloth items on the counter. The lady looks at the cloths then me then sighs in relief. I wonder what that was about? Dont get me wrong, there is alot of clothes there but not much that i cant afford- OH! Now i get it she looked at the size of the clothes and me because she thought i wasnt famous, see everything works out when you earn like 20 grand every 2 days. Its pretty amazing.

We walked out of the shop then back to my car we put all the bags into the boot and then got into the car. It took 3 people to carry All of Kimmy's clothes. Im glad im giving her the life i never had though, at least she'll be happy.

Dont get me wrong, i wont like give her money when she wants it, ill be rewarding her but ill be like a true sister, not just someone who doesnt give a shit about people just to get them to leave you alone- yeah, thats how i felt.

I really care about Kimmy and NOTHING is going to change that, nothing.

"So now where?" Kimmy asks and me and Kira give her a big goofy grin.

We dont say nothing and i just begin to drive to the one place i love.

Ikea.

Its full of- well you will have to wait and see.

We arrive and Kimmy looks at me and Kira with a blank face.

"where-what is this place?" She asks and i chuckle

"You'll see" i say and open the doors.

"WOAHH" Kimmy says.

"Uh-huh" Me and Kir say together.

Kimmy starts wandering and picks things out.

We first start in the bed section. Kimmy first picked out a single bed that was the size of a cot and i just glared at her. She followed me as i showed her a big double bed. It was white with 2 drawers. She smiled to me and looked at the price. I snapped the price and smiled at her. I dont care how much this comes to, ill pay for it whatever, she is having her dream bedroom.

The next thing we went to was a wardrobe as she will probably need a bigger one than me, and i thought i was bad when it came to shopping. We found a king-sized one and it was a chestnut color with black handles on the door. Inside was a metal pole along the top.

They were only $350 so i bought her a clothes one and a normal one- regular size just for like clothes that could be for indoor lounging around in, or whatever she wanted it to be for, that was only another $150.

After that we went to the desk section. Even though im famous, when i was in school i cared A LOT about my school work. I had no lower than a C-. When we searched around we found a reasonable sized one that was white with 2 draws and a pigeon hole for folders or something.

We wandered around after that getting more stuff for her bedroom and finally came to the end.

"WOW, that store is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G" Kimmy said and me and Kira laughed.

"I got all my stuff and so did the girls from there" I say and kira nods.

"Ok, so i wanna scare Austin a little" I say and they all smirk

"Ok here's the plan.."

Austins POV

Me and the guys were playing ZombieSlayer2. It is like 5:30 and Ally still hasnt returned or even texted me. I started to get worried and i kept looking at the clock. We completed another level and i got up to grab a coke.

"Wohoo, im number 1 im the bes-WHAT?!" Dallas ends up shouting finishing his victory dance.

"Who's THI5-G1RL-KN0W5-BE5T?" Trent asks laughing

"That A-ally, she loves this game" I say trying to hold my stomach from laughter.

"Wait so, she can sing, she can dance, she's sexy, into horror movies and can play video games?! Dont get me wrong Cassidy is amazing but she hates horrors and video games" Dallas says laughing and sighing.

I just nod and his stupidity as i see a van pull up outside with Ally'car.

"Whats going on?" Dez asks as Ally comes through the door.

"go and pack all your clothes and gear and put it into your car and be here, now!" She demands the boys they nod frightened and leave.

Whats going on? IM SO CONFUSED!

"Als, you ok?" I ask getting closer

"Go and pack your stuff Austin" She says walking past me up the stairs.

What have i done wrong?

"Als, what have i done wrong? I didnt do nothing, iv been here all da-what are you laughing at?" I asked confused

"YOU! I didnt mean 'move out im breaking up with you' i mean I found a new house and we need to go now" She says and i sigh in relief.

Thank god, i dont know what i would do without Ally.

She laughs and we begin to pack our things up.

After we finished we put all our stuff into the van quickly and finished just as they guys and girls turned up, with suitcases.

Allys Pov

When we finished packing i kept telling myself about how Austin reacted. I felt guilty but his face was hilarious. As soon as we finished packing the guys and girls turned up. The guys still looked scared.

I approched them and didnt say 1 word or smile.

"The girls are driving" I say and they nod and the girls laugh.

Cassidy and Trish met up with us so we could work the plan. Only Austin knows about it because i had to give into his cuteness.

I got into my car after handing the man the keys to my now empty home and let the van and girls follow me to the new house.

When we got there i looked at Austin who's mouth was literally one the floor. I laughed at his child abilities and clapped my hands and got out the car with Kimmy and the girls at my side.

I got the keys let the guys go inside and the girls and I followed behind.

"Woah.." Is all they say.

**Ok, i actually think this is my longest chapter yet now. I wanted to make it long because i havent updated in for-ever! Anyway R&F&F please and any questions ask and i will reply in the top A/N ^^ . Anyway, have a Awesome day/night/dream/sleep and i will update asa i can :D **

**Nicola xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin And Ally, if i did, we would be on like the 10th season.**

**Hey guys, so nothing big to tell you... its my birthday tomorrow and i have nothing else to talk about, so i thought i would just say , Review REPLY'S!**

**_Alexa1506 : I know, but in my author notes i did say that i made a mistake, she is 19 and i know your review was for chapter 2 but im clearing it up now :)_**

**_Ausllyrauralove: I think you just dont remember lol, she does need to move because of the Shadow man, if you remember because he was following her. Thats why she needed a new house, plus Mason was following her to and she didnt want the girls or guys to get hurt. Hope that cleared it up :)_**

**OK IF YOU DONT READ MY AUTHOR NOTES PLEASE START TO! THEY HAVE USEFUL THINGS IN THERE ABOUT THE STORY SOMETIMES!**

Austins pov

I walked in and i was amazed. I looked at the guys and they had dropped their suitcase and are gaping at Ally. I looked at Ally and she's stood there smirking with the girls and Kimmy.

I looked around and nothing was done, we were just standing in a big house, thats plain white. No wonder she wanted us out of the house 8.00 in the morning, she probably wants to start painting.

The only thing in the room was a fire place, like a real fire place. And it wasnt lit but had wood in it.

"Soo...you like?" Cassidy says and we all nod instantly and the girls laugh. Kimmy then comes and takes mine and the guys hands and leads us up stairs. Ally and the girls follow and we look at the rooms.

I walk down to the first one and it has a walk in wardrobe with cream carpet all around. It had a reasonable sized window with a toilet and shower attached. Its like a bedroom on-suit. The bedroom was huge though.

"Thats Kira and Trent's room" Ally says and Trents mouth drops.

We walk to the second room and it's exactly like the other except everything was on the left instead of the right.

"This is Cassidy and Dallas'" Ally says and they smile to each other

We walked to the third room and it was a little smaller but the same as everyone elses. Instead it had an extra cupboard.

"Thats Trish and Dez's" Ally says and they smile.

My god there is alot of rooms in this house, i wonder how Ally got so lucky? i wonder how I got so lucky to have her.

"This is Kimmy's bedroom" Ally says snapping me out of my thoughts.

Kimmy's bedroom was exactly alike Cassidy and Dallas' but the bathroom was a little smaller where she is younger, and she didnt have a walk in wardrobe she had a set of cupboards going along the top of the room instead! And she had a balcony, its only small but still!

"And this is our's" She says pulling me into a huge room. It had cream carpet and the fluffiness of it was just so..fluffy, the walk in wardrobe had a mirror along one side of the door. It had spot lights all on the ciling and the best part was the fact that it had a balcony... THE SIZE OF A FUCKING BOAT!

"Als, this, this is amazing" I say kissing her.

"Great because we better start painting" She says then skips down stairs with the girls shortly behind. Me and the guys got down there chatting but we were only like 2 minutes and they meaning Ally,Cass,Trish and Kira had got changed into a belly top that was white and said 'worker' on it and a pair of dungaree's but with one of the straps over there shoulders and one hanging down. They were each in different colors though.

"Great, you took forever, you guys are painting down here, the kitchen living room bathroom all that the girls and I are doing every bedroom together,so it shouldnt take that long" Trish says smirking, she hands me a sterio and the girls and her go upstairs.

What a fun day so far.

Allys POV

After me and the girls left the guys down stairs we could hear the radio playing so we started to do Kimmy's room first.

"Ok girls, remember what your dream room would be like but ajust it to Kimmy's standard why she is helping the guys out ok," I say and they nod then put the radio on.

We started chatting about girly stuff and laughing while painting the walls. First we painted the wall next to the window a dark red, or a dark purple you could say. Once we finished that we went on to the rest of the walls. We finished painting them all a middle colored pink and they looked amazing.

We then went onto Cassidy and Dallas' room. They chose a really light blue that looks like a fair green color to go on the walls. There was at least 5 walls where it was so big so after about another hour we had finished and managed to get most of the paint on us instead of the walls. Lucky i bought a lot of paint,ay.

The next room was Kira and Trents. They went for a black on one wall and the rest to be a nice dark cream color. We painted the walls but at one point i couldnt reach a spot so i made Cassidy pick me up. It was quite funny because we fell and landed on bubble wrap and it sounded like we made a massive fart and we just busted out laughing.

We finished off the rest of the rooms and we were onto mine and Austins.

I chose a chocolate brown to go on one of the walls and the rest to be a nice dark cream color. We got half-way through and one of my favorite songs came on. Yes a man sings it but me and the girls love it so we started swaying out hips to it.

**_(Ally)_**

**_I'm the flight that you get on, international  
First class seat on my lap girl  
Riding comfortable, cause I know what the girl them need  
New york to haiti, I got lipstick stamps for my passport  
You make it hard to leave_**

**_(Trish)  
Been around the world, don't speak the language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is when, you talk dirty to me_**

**_(ALL GIRLS) _**

**_Talk dirty to me, talk dirty to me, talk dirty to me  
Get jazzy on me_**

**_(Kira)_**

**_You know the worst in my songs, no habla ingles  
Our conversantion aint no, but you know what is  
I know what that girl them wants, london to taiwan_**

**_(Cassidy)_**

**_I got lipstick stamps for my passport, I think I need a new one  
Been around the world, don't speak the language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is when, you talk dirty to me_**

**_(ALL GIRLS)_**

**_Talk dirty to me, talk dirty to me, talk dirty to me_**

UNO, met a friend in rio  
DOS, she was all on me-oh  
TRES, we can make now a trio  
CUATRO, oh...

(TRISH)

**_Dos Cadenas, clothes are genius  
Sold out arenas, you can ********  
Get with arenas, guns on deck  
Chest to chest, tongue on neck  
International oral ****  
Every picture I take, I pose a threat_**

**_(ALLY)_**

**_Boat or jet, what do you expect?  
****** so good I bought her a pet  
Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it  
Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"  
Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it  
Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"_**

**_(ALL GIRLS)  
Been around the world, don't speak the language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is when, you talk dirty to me_**

Talk dirty to me, talk dirty to me, talk dirty to me  
Get jazzy on me

****Austins pOv

We have just finished the kitchen, bathroom and living room and its now 3:30. No wonder Ally got us up early, we need to get the furniture in yet. I was talking with the guys when we heard singing.

I hushed them with my finger then made a sign for them to quietly follow me.

We went up the stairs into mine and Allys room and the girls were shaking their hips singing and swaying. Man did it turn me on with what Ally was wearing.

I started listening to there song and it went like

**_(ALLY)_**

**_Boat or jet, what do you expect?  
****** so good I bought her a pet  
Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it  
Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"  
Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it  
Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"_**

**_(ALL GIRLS)  
Been around the world, don't speak the language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is when, you talk dirty to me_**

Talk dirty to me, talk dirty to me, talk dirty to me  
Get jazzy on me

the only thing is I didnt know Ally can rap!

"I didnt know you can rap" I say making them jump. They had just finished painting and were dancing to the beat.

"Is a secret specialty" She says winking.

Yep, This is what Ally Marie Dawson does to me people.

**HEY GUYS SO READ!**

**I might update tomorrow but i have my family coming round because its my birthday. Anyway, R&F&F please and any questions put it in review and ill answer in the top. Ok hope you enjoyed the chpater, until next time.**

**Peace Out..**

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Not even saying anymore tbh.**

**Hey guys, so i had a great 13th birthday, thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday! Anyway, i know it has taken me FOR AGES to get the house moving in part finished, but this is part 3 so hopefully depending on how long the chapter is, we will have to see:)**

**AND I LOVED YOUR REVIEWS! I honestly didnt think i was that good at writing, my English teacher is really stricked, but some how she loved me and has this weird soft spot and all my friends say its because im a good writer, yet they dont know i write on here, i dont think i can trust them with this really, but i can with you guys!**

**Review REPLIES!**

_**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: Thank you so much! Im updating now so would you say im "Making The World A Better Place" now? Haham anyway glad you liked it! :)**_

_**honesthannah: Thank you for the "Happy Birthday" in your review,and here is more :) ;) **_

_**romzworld: Thank you, your a little like me, once i find a story and get into it, i cant stop reading and i practically beg for the person to UPDATE, but i liked your review it was sweet haha :)**_

_**OK #STORYTIME**_

* * *

Ally's Pov

OMG! I cant believe Austin just caught me rapping, in all honesty, i only do it to songs i know really well otherwise, i dont do it at all. The girls looked at me and i just stood them awkwardly smiling, i didnt know what to do, it was a secret know was was meant to know!

I looked at Kimmy who stood there with a thinking face, what was she thinking of? We have done mostly everything for her so far, Clothes Painted bedroom bed and cabni-SHIT! I forgot to put her furniture in her room with the rest of the house.

I run past Austin the guys and the girls and go straight out to the van.

"Excuse me , there is mail for you" The main who sold me my house said to me.

"Thanks" Is all i say and grab the note. Mail already its,4:30 in the afternoon.

I open the van doors up and stair helplessly in front of me at all the item's i have to try and manage to carry up into the house. The man starts to pick things up and i glare at the guys who are standing around talking. They saw my glare and just slowly walk to me. I use the time to open the letter.

Inside i open it and find a note.

_Its simple Ally, just dont hide and i wont hurt you, play hide and seek and i will._

I gasp at the note and look at the picture it has behind it. It was a picture of me when i was taking the bandage of my bruises on my ribs when i got shoved by Mason. The only thing that pissed me off was i was in my underwear,meaning who ever this guys was had been snooping on me. Only one answer to that 'The Shadow Man'.

"URGH!" i say throwing the paper to the ground and running to my car.

I just had to get away.

Austins Pov

Once i had said that to Ally the whole room went silent, no body said a word you could hear a pin drop.

I saw Ally fiddle with her bottom lip and start biting it. She looked so cute when she was doing that. Then she ran past us quicker than that dude Usain Bolt, on the ran after her and she was in a white van,me adnd the guys started talking and Ally sent us a glare. As we were walking to her her she screamed dropped the paper that was in her hand and ran to her car. She banged her head on the stering wheel before driving off.

I saw Kira pick up the paper and her eyes go wide then she past it to Cassidy who then started tearing and then to Trish who looked like she was about to explode. She ripped up the paper and threw it half way across the drive way and they started talking.

"Whats going on?" Trent asks looking at the girls,little did the men that were placing the things inside our house know what was happening.

I just shrugged my shoulders and went to pick the paper up i tossed it to Dallas who opened it and his eyes went big so Trent and Dez joined in who had the same expression.

"Guys?.." I asked and dallas screw the paper up again laughing nervously.

"I-its nothing Austin" He says and i give him 'im not convinced' look.

"whats going on?" I say and Dez puts the paper above his head.

i give him a sarcastic smile as i was going to trick him

"LOOK A PUPPY DOING THE MOONWALK!" I say and he jumps round bringing the paper down to my hand level so i gladly reach it.

I open it up and i saw red, but loads of it.

I knew exactly who was sending these...

**HA! I KNOW IM HORRIBLE, just means you might get more tomorrow or the next day;) Im going to leave you wondering on who you think it is BUT IN YOUR REVIEW SAY WHO YOU THINK IT IS!**

**Remeber back to privious chapters as well though,ok, wink wink.**

**anyway R&F&F please and i will love you forver, more than i do, have anything to ask put it in review and i will answer it in the review replies!**

**Peace out lovers.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**OMG! IM SO so so so sorry guys, honestly i didnt mean to not update alot of things have been happening for the apst 2 weeks. THE MAJOR one is my power went out because of the storm in England,anyway please forgive me, im asking you from the bottom of my heart.**

**SO,lets get reading :)**

**Ally's Pov**

Its pouring down of rain and im in my car,driving to god know's where. Im in a miserable state and some random stranger has found out where i live...AGAIN! Slamming down my hands on the steering wheel, i sigh out of misery. How could he find me again? Honestly, i give up. My whole year's of teenager-ism -no wait, since i was 10, yeah 10 years old my life has gone down hill. I thought it went back to dreamworld when i got my Recording contract from Mark,but then it went back down-hill, then went back up when i met Austin it went up and now...now i just dont know who i am anymore.

So many questions, but im talking to myself some reason, and somehow i know the truth and reality cant hear me anymore, not at all.

I wipe a tear from my eye and turn on the radio, guess what song comes on- my one.

_Ready or not-_ (IM NOT READY THOUGH)

_Here i come, (_Im backing away from my house at the moment)

_Where you at? - (_I know where they're all at, my house-and there's)

_The night is young- (_Its 12:47, its not young at the moment, i should be either at home in bed with Austin or chatting with the closest people i have)

_Just sing it, la la la la la la la and ill fi-ind y-ou - (_I NEED TO FIND HIM, I NEED TO GET HIM OUT OF MY LIFE!)

_Ready or not, not, bom-bada-bom-bada-bom, ready or no-ot- (_im coming to find you, get ready)

After thinking all those thoughts to the last part of my song i pull up to McDonald's and order fries and a strawberry milkshake, i'm hungry and thirsty, you cant moan at me for having McDonald's.

I get cut of my thoughts when- RING RING *VIBRATION* RING RING *VIBRATION*

"Hello" I answer rudely and tirdly mixed into one

"Ally?Ally where are you? Are you ok I-"

"IM FINE" I dead-pan into the phone, "Im fine just tired, im coming home now, see you then" I say and hang up.

Is nice to know they're worrid and care but, i needed time.

On the way home i get a tune in my head and start making lyrics.

**_I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming_**

Back where I belong  
I've never felt so strong eh  
feeling like there's nothing that I can't try  
and if you feel me put your hands high, high, high, hey  
and if you feel me put your hands high, high, hey

This is my story this is my song  
if you aint got the heart, don't attempt to try this at home  
it's just a poem from a man once living wrong  
now I'm in the zone, tell the World I'm coming home  
been a long time coming, been a long time coming  
this song feel like the greatest of all time coming  
cause I do it B-I-G, I remember we would be high  
who'd have thought we'd be running rap when we was knee high  
to appreciate the sun you gotta know what rain is  
or cause I'm famous you don't gotta know what pain is  
but I bounce back, would ya look at that  
I take my spot at the top and I aint looking back

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming

Hey, confusion like I was losing my mind  
but one thing I never lose is my grind  
my closet need a lot of cleaning now  
I can't sleep cause I dont like the sh-t I dream about  
hey Dear Lord please help me get the demons out  
and then help me get my genius out  
and get back to what I had  
if my good's outweigh my bads, do you think my mistakes is gon even out (even out)  
I guess try and see, it's on my diary, I'm living for my kids  
now they is just as fly as me  
talk well, wonder if Andre Harrell knew how great I would be when he fired me

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming…home

This is the first song im rapping in, and not feeling bad about it.

The time had gone quick because i remember stepping out of my car and walking up to the door step ringing the doorbell to my new home.

As i heard the chain unlock i braced myself for the tightest hug from the girls and guys and Austin, god know's what.

As the door opens-

"ALLY!" Gets called and im pulled into the most tightest hug in the history of hugs- i told you so.

"Hey" I replie back sheepishly.

"Ok, so where have you been?" Kir asks me as i enter. I take a deep breath and prepare to spill my guts, but thats when i realize my house and their house..its finished.

They finished decorating.

"Girls, you know i love you but 1) cant we please talk tomorrow im exhausted and 2) where are the guys?" I ask confused and shocked.

"Bed, they finished the house and literally collapsed but us girls waited, we didnt want you to come home to an empty home" Cassidy says giving me a town as im soaking wet.

"Oh,ok"

"So, get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow, you can sleep with me because Austins in Dez's and mine room because they were playing football on the ex-box- thanks for putting that in there by the way" Trish deadpans at me.

"Sure thing" I reply back sarcasically.

I feel like myself in my home, i just cant wake up tomorrow and tell them what happened- not my sarcasm.

* * *

**Hey guys so, R&F&F please, and again im really sorry i didnt update sooner but tomorrow im dedicating that day to 'UPDATING DAY' and if i dont update at least 2 times a week, im going to practically slap myself, yep you read right, slap my self, in the face straight on.**

**Ok, Love you guys and sorry it wasnt a long chapter, i wanna make a few thing a bit more dramatic.**

**BYE! XXXXXXXXXX**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything in Austin and Ally,sadly, apart from anything you do not recognize, then i do :)**

**Hello my lovely reader's! Ok, so yesterday i was writing heck load's of idea's and stuff, i even got 5 new stories to write! But im not going to write them all at once, that will confuse my little brain-haha. Anyway, sorry i haven't updated my story a lot lately,well the past 2 weeks, i have been really busy with school work and blah blah blah. Who knew Year 8 was so hectic and hard? I knew i didnt.**

**Ok, and im going to tell you a joke, its gonna be a little extra laugh along with the chapter's. I felt like being more creative.**

**The joke- Why didn't the skeleton go to the BBQ? Answer- BECAUSE...he had no-BODY to go with! HAHAHA :D sorry i love that joke ;) **

**Review replies-**

**honesthannah- Thank you :)**

**LoveShipper- I know you didn't ask me anything, but could you pm me please?**

**Ausllyrauralove- Thank you, i love your review, it always get's me smiling.**

**OK ON WITH THE STORY #STORYTIME!**

* * *

**Austins Pov**

I woke up with the most horrible pain in my back. I open my eyes and look at the position me and Dez are currently in, and its not pretty. Dez's hand is wrapped around my wait while his head is on my thigh, right where my-mini me is- and he is drooling all over my new jeans! I didnt like what i saw next, my head was right near Dez's foot and well, lets just say, they dont smell like a fresh summer breeze.

Before i could jolt up i heard a _click_ and i saw a _flash_. Oh my god, someone tool a photo.

**Ally's Pov**

_BANG! _What the hell was th-_ CRASH! _What the- _SMASH! _For fuck sake i've got a headache, it cant be the girl's because they know im he- _AHH! _

I've had enough of this! I get up and go to my wardrobe, I notice Trish has gone somewhere, and get some clothes out. I decide to wear my dark blue-half light blue skinny jeans with small rips in. I grab my blue laced bra and panties and put them on before my clothing. I grab a white tight tank top and tuck it into my jean's. Over the top o put on my white blouse and tuck it in but let it bag out casually. I quickly apply some simple make-up and put my hair into a quick messy bun-since im not going out. I get ready in about 10 minutes and walk out of the bedroom-then i remember socks. I run back in and grab a pair of red fluffy sock's with white spot's on. I then walk out.

I stand at the top of the stair's and watched as my best friend's try and run away from the guy's. What made me angry though was the kitchen was a mess, and we havent even cooked yet! Some plates were smashed and there was water everywhere.

I watched a little more at Trish try and break free from Dez but it was impossible, but i couldn't help but notice the camera in her hand's. It looked alot like- OH MY GOD.

"Wait!" I shout and everyone stop's and look's up at me not moving a muscle.

"Do not break that camera, i need it quick!" I say walking down the stair's and Trish passes it to me. Now, i bet your wondering, why the camera? Well, it goes all the way back to that night. I just didnt know it was _their _camera.

**_Flash back_**

**_When your ready come and get it,_**

**_Na na na, na na na, na na na_**

_I just finished my song when *FLASH* i got blinded by a light. I tried to walk of stage without acting as if i was 'blind' and finally managed to get my sight back. i looked around and i saw a gold camera with an engraving of ' Emma Stone 1998 '. I wonder who Emma stone was because, i couldn't see no one it was on the floor. It was quite old fashioned though, because the photo came out straight away. As the night continuted i saw a group of people staring at me and the same camera but more modern. They were taking pictured of me. They took something out of the camera and left it on the table, i thought nothing of getting it, it slipped my mind._

**_END OF FLASH BACK_**

And thats why i need the camera, to see what it was for.

"Whats a matter?" Trish ask's and Kira step's forward as they guys go back up stair's.

"First she needs to tell us what happened yesterday" Kira says dragging me to the couch.

"Ok well..." I start but i get cut off by a-

"ALLY!" Being called and i got caught in a bone crushing hug and kisses all over my face. I couldn't even see who it was. The person holding me finally let go on the tight emrace but still held me in their arm's. Thats when i realized i recognize this hugs from anywhere. Austin.

"Austin!" I shout and jump back into his arm's and i start crying slowly and silently just letting the tear's fall

"Hey,hey,hey why are you crying? Im here now, and im never letting anything or anyone do that again" He say's

"No one is Als" Dallas says and the guy's and girls nod. I break away from Austin and sit on the sofa, while everyone else takes a seat.

**Austins Pov**

Ally just finished telling us the story of what happened yesterday,and my fists are clenched so tight my knuckles are going white. Why would someone take a picture of My Ally? There is NO reason for anyone to,especially when she's in her underwear, only im allowed to witness that.

Dallas and me know who it is but Dallas said we'll confront them in a nice way instead of beatin' the crap out of them because its classed as assault, but i wouldn't really care, im just not beating the crap out of them for Als.

I see Dallas get up and he makes a sign for me to come with him, so i do.

"Ill be back" I say to Ally and give her a kiss on the lips.

I meet Dallas out in the back yard.

"Whats going on?" Dallas asks

"Huh?" I say

"You know, with the camera and picture, you know who it is but your not fighting them," He says and smirks

"Ah man, but its not right what they did to Ally" I say simply

"Yeah but its not right to hurt Ally that way either, you could go to prison" He says and i sigh

"I know it..its just i cant help but get angry, she's my girl no one should do that to her, or anyone its invading their privacy" I say and sigh whilst sitting on the bench.

"I know that but-" I say getting cut off

"But nothing, Listen to your friend and do nothing Austin, your only going to get hurt" He says and i nod.

"Fine" I say with a grunt and get up and walk indoor's to find Ally gone and the girl's talking.

"Where's Ally?" I ask

"Gone to the studio, Mark wants to go over her Album" Cassidy says and i nod.

Im just hoping she's ok, i havent got to spend much time with her lately.

* * *

**Ok guys so R&F&F please and if you have a question, or a question for me put it in the review as well, i hoped you enjoyed it and ill update A.S.A I can. Love you xxxxxxx**


End file.
